Life continues
by Nietvries
Summary: After an unfortunate time travel incident, the PPGZ get teleported six years into the future. Townsville New Tokyo by now has learned to live with the dark particle villains and life had continued like normal. Now arriving in the future, the girls get confronted by the consequences of their absence, while making new friends out of old enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to a new T-rated story of mine ^^**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this exciting new story of sixteen-year-old Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru.**

* * *

 **Title:** life continues

 **Summary:** After an unfortunate time travel incident the PPGZ get teleported six years into the future. Townsville New Tokyo by now has learned to live with the dark particle villains and life had continued like normal. Now arriving in the future, the girls get confronted by the consequences of their absence, while making new friends out of old enemies.

 **Rating:** rated T for teens. It's going to have some violence, cursing and probably some kissing ^^

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing except a creative mind. This is my own made up story and is purely written for fan-based entertainment, not for Profit. All characters belong to their respective owners.

 **Updating time:** Holidays, birthdays and vacations can prevent me from updating. Sometimes it will be more and sometimes it will be less than once a week, but I will most likely post a new chapter each Friday.

* * *

 **Buttercup's/ Kaoru's P.O.V.**

The last thing I remember was fighting Mojo and his robot. I had destroyed his robot and we cornered him in an ally. Then he pulled out a blue gun and shot me. Now I was seeing clear again, I noticed he was gone but I also noticed it was suddenly daylight instead of night.

Two bright flashes suddenly appeared next to me, revealing my friends with shocked faces. Immediately after I felt something collide with my body and noticed Bubbles hugging me. ''Buttercup, You're still alive!'' I quickly pushed Bubbles away from me and stared uncomfortable at her.

''Bubbles you know how much I hate hugs!'' I growled as I tried to keep myself calm and not get angry at my friend. Bubbles did as I asked but she frowned. What the hell did she think was going on?

Suddenly I heard Blossom say our names and we turned around towards her. ''Buttercup, Bubbles…I don't think we're in Townsville anymore or at least not the Townsville as we know it.'' She pointed towards the park and buildings outside the ally. The buildings looked higher and newer, there were big electric billboards and the overall appearance from the street had changed.

All of us observed our surroundings until I saw a newspaper on the ground and picked it up. The date on the top of the newspaper made me gasp for the first time in my life. Blossom saw it but I guess she had already figured out what was going on.

''So Mojo teleported us seven years to the future?'' She said while scratching her chin. I had no clue what to do and watched as Blossom took out her compact. She turned it on and like predicted the current time and date were on it. This meant Mojo had indeed sent us to the future, but why?

Blossom was more focused on the working capacity of her compact than the actual date. She was trying to call the Professor and Ken, but they didn't pick up. Bubbles and I stood there waiting for them to pick up when I heard my stomach growl.

Distracted by my hunger I transformed back into Kaoru and waved to the girls as I left the ally. ''I'm going to get myself something to eat!'' Like predicted the two girls transformed back to Miyako and Momoko and ran after me. I smirked satisfied knowing I got them to follow me again instead of the other way around.

I crossed the street and walked into the park where my friends finally had time to catch up to me. ''Kaoru, what are you doing? What If Mojo rules this world and we are still on his wanted list?'' Momoko hissed at me as I walked along towards the nearest Ice-cream stand. I pointed to the green grass and the big trees surrounding us before I answered back. ''Seeing these trees I guess Mojo never took over, besides he isn't smart enough to rule the entire human species if he can't even control those three Rowdyruff boys.''

I did have a point there and Momoko stopped in her path to think about it. Miyako stayed with her while I got myself an Ice cream. The prices had gone up so I had only enough money for one cone instead of three. ''God dam money currency'' I muttered to myself while I walked back to my friends after paying.

By now Momoko and Miyako had been distracted and they were staring at a statue of us PPGZ. I frowned as I couldn't remember this from before and inspected it. It was stone shaped in Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup with a lyrics written down on the bottom.

 ** _'_** ** _In memory of the three heroes that once protected this City '_**

 ** _'_** ** _Bubbles, Blossom and Buttercup.'_**

I almost dropped my food on the ground and my jaw opened a little. Seriously? Everyone here thinks we're death? My friends looked at me as all of us realized what was going on. Now desperate, Momoko tried to call with her compact one more time.

It took around a full minute for someone to pick up but once it happened the voice sounded surprised. ''Hello, who is this? I'm sorry but this is a private number you're calling'' We smiled when we recognized the professors voice and Momoko quickly answered back to him. ''Professor, I know you haven't heard from us in a long time but we're not dead. Mojo only teleported us to the future.'' Momoko explained, only to have a long silence afterward. Maybe he didn't believe us?

''Who's this I'm talking to again? He asked again and I roughly grabbed the compact out of Momoko's hands. ''Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru of course '' I answered only to receive a long silence again. This wasn't working out and I handed Momoko back her compact. It annoyed me that he didn't believe us and saw the other girls were also disappointed.

''SERIOUSLY!''Momoko quickly covered the speaker of her compact to keep the volume down and not hurt our ears. Miyako then peeled Momoko's fingers of her compact and softly spoke into the mic. ''Professor. I believe we have a lot of catching up to do and you would be a great help if you could pick us up at the park next to the town hall.''

* * *

Like said and done, we were picked up and delivered at the Lab. The professor hugged all of us, including me….and took us inside the lab. Once we seated down we explained what we thought had happened and he found it unrealistic but possible that Mojo had unintentionally send us to the future.

We had so many questions to ask and Momoko got to ask the first one. ''What happened after we were gone?'' The Professor looked a little sad at us as he seated down next to us. He still thought he was dreaming about us instead of having us here in this room.

''When Mojo struck you girls with his gun we thought you were dead. Mojo couldn't handle the pressure of ruling the world and people blaming him for killing you. He disappeared soon after that.

The people of Townsville have learned to tolerate the other dark particle villains but most of them are still the most hated persons in the City. We have a new hero now but he's not as successful as you girls and he's mostly busy to keep the Rowdyruff boys in check then doing actually heroic stuff.

Your families were told about your death's and secret identity. They grieved along with the city and have moved on with their lives. This is also why I recommend you girls first focus on balancing this city again before exposing that you're back.''

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V**

Balancing the city? ''You mean we show the dark partial villains some justice?'' I asked the Professor, who nodded in agreement. '' The villains haven't taken over but their powers have been growing over the years while yours didn't. I think it's for the best to train you girls and observe your enemies before we let the world know you're still alive.''

Looking at my friends I noticed both of them were having a hard time deciding if this was the best choice. As leader of the group I again spoke my mind for them and smiled. ''Let's do this then. For Townsville'' The girls agreed and all three of us smiled upon the man that was going to help us with our task.

The professor gave each of us a tablet with information about all the villains still in Townsville. Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, The Gangreen Gang, The Amoeba Boys and The Rowdyruff Boys Z were still hanging around town and while the Amoeba Boys were still pretty harmless and easy to beat, Fuzzy created an even more demanding persona and Himeko had turned herself in a fashion designer that ruled the top of Townsville's richest. She did it by the power of her money or the power of Princess that she had learned to control.

The Ganggreen gang hadn't changed much. They hang around a part of Townsville where they claimed everything they wanted. It was mostly food or videogames but they destroyed everyone standing between them and what they desired. Their weapons hadn't changed so much although I could see Bobby Green had indeed worked out and Big Boy had lost a lot of weight. It made me wonder how much stronger they had actually gotten until I looked at the last page and my eyes widen.

The Rowdyruff boys Z had grown up and of all the villains they looked the most powerful now. Just from their looks, I could see they were trouble but it also intrigued me to know why they hadn't taken over the city when Mojo failed.

''So the Rowdyruff boys are just as old as us? And as powerful as us?'' I heard Miyako ask the professor while I was still inspecting Boomer's profile. My head perked up and I saw the professor scratch his back before he answered. ''We have no Idea, some say they are your equal but others say they're stronger because their male versions of you. Since all of you are sixteen now I think it's best to join their classes and observe them like I previously suggested.

A nice bonus to it will be that Ken will also be going to that same high school and you will get to see him again. The only thing you need to do is keep your identity a secret.''

All three of us agreed and I switched to the profile page of Brick as I hadn't read it yet. He looked the same, only older, more muscular and a lot more arrogant then he was before. He was looked dangerous but that wasn't what stood out, it was their own personalities that clearly formed over the years since we were gone.

* * *

Like suggested we girls entered school the next day. Unlike before we got separate classes but we promised to meet each other during lunch. My first class seemed nice and luckily for me Ken was distracted by a brunette hair guy next to him. They were talking about something scientific and he ignored my presents completely.

I got seated in an empty chair in the back and watched my classmates. Most of them were talking or working on school things. It was now that my counterpart stormed into class, gave the teacher a note, walked to the back of the class and seated down next to me.

He too seemed to ignore me while I stared at him until he suddenly snapped at me. '' What are you staring at?!'' My eyes widen in surprise and I leaned back. It wasn't so much his word choice that hit me, it was the fact that his voice had changed into a more heavy one. It sounded so weird coming from him and yet it was probably pleasant to listen to if he was nice.

''Sorry, I'm new here and I just wanted to make friends…'' I told him while I turned my head back to the screen where the teacher was trying to open a YouTube channel. It actually got me a little annoyed that Brick was so mean to me and I looked back at him again.

This time, I was able to spot his eyes roaming over my body and I frowned more awkwardly now. Did he recognize me as Blossom or was he checking me out? I was certain he couldn't recognize me as Blossom since I was still Momoko but that meant he….O gosh.

When he noticed my reaction he suddenly stretched out his hand and introduced himself. ''The name is Brick'' he said as a sly smile suddenly appeared on his face. I had no idea what to think but out of good manners, I introduced myself back to him. ''Momoko Akatsutsumi''

Like on que, I heard someone choke and everyone in the room looked at Ken, who had apparently heard me say me name out loud and had also recognized both my voice and my appearance. His brunette haired friend helped him to regain his breath while Brick seemed to enjoy the sight of a boy in desperate need of air. He was a little more sadistic then I could remember and it again made me question as to why they hadn't taken over Townsville yet. Brick had the strength, the brains, and the attitude to make it happen but still he was sitting here next to me in class.

Ken, however, hadn't stopped staring and only looked away to send a message on his cellphone, probably to his dad. I told the professor he couldn't keep Ken out of this but he insisted on not telling him yet. Using my own name had surely given away the fact that I was back but at least Ken was the only one noticing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Meeting Boomer & Butch

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V**

My Home economics class was kind of boring, but at least I could observe my counterpart and his strange behavior. He seemed to be a very bad cook but he was trying and it made me smile a couple of times. Especially when he almost tripped over one of his groupies.

Unlike his brothers, Boomer was a lot more popular with the girls. He was a bad boy but was also the nicest one of the three and his golden locks were very appealing. While Butch and Brick only had a handful of girls liking them, Boomer had them falling all over him.

I took note of the fact that Boomer did use them to do his choirs or tasks, as cleaning up after cooking. Taking advantage of someone like that is low and it made me wonder what more he would do for fun.

I was about to walk up to him when someone else walked into the class that I recognized as Takaaki. He was around the age of twenty now and I looked at him with big eyes as he walked towards the teacher. ''Sorry for being late sir, I had to stop two fighting students'' He said while he seated down and began to unload his bag. The teacher agreed and gave him a pile of paperwork. ''It's okay Takaaki, doing the right thing is always more important. How is your internship so far?'' Takaaki seemed to perk up at his words and he smiled relieved to his mentor. I didn't hear his response as suddenly someone dropped his cooking pot on the ground and my shoes filled itself with soup soon after.

I jumped up at the hot liquid touching my skin but at least it was just my feet and not my face. Now glaring angrily at the culprit I connect eyes with Boomer. His emotionless expression didn't tell me anything but a few seconds later he rushed over to me and apologized. ''Sorry…I can be a bit clumsy at times.'' He said while he took off my shoes and cleaned them for me. My socks were still soaked and he got me a new pair. This made me smile as I realized he could be nice if he wanted too.

''I'm sorry but I don't think we have met before, I would remember a face as pretty as yours. My name is Boomer.'' That remarked made me blush but it also reminded me that he was the biggest player in the school. ''My name is Miyako Gotokuji, nice to meet you'' I answered politely.

He smiled softly at me and stared at me for a while until he continued with his work. I felt a little uncomfortable but at least he was nice and hadn't recognized me from all those years back. His groupies, however, were furiously staring at me for getting his attention but I did nothing else than smile back.

I too went back to my task at hand and worked on my cake with my partner Kuriko, Momoko's little sister. It was hard for me not to tell her that Momoko was still alive but she was going to find out once the time was right for us to appear again. For now, I was just playing this game until we got trained against the villains new and stronger powers.

The class was almost over when a few guys came towards me. They had already finished their tasks and all presented me their baking's. I giggled as I inspected all the food and drinks I got. The sweets and boiled eggs were the only things I took with me. They were for Momoko and Kaoru, not for me.

The groups of fanboys I used to have were slowly multiplying again and I knew I would be the most popular girl in school within a week. If this meant history was going to repeat itself, then Kaoru would also get extremely popular again. Leaving Momoko alone, which was good because she needed to develop new strategies for us to attack while we only got to train our strength and skills.

Kuriko Akatsutsumi looked a lot like her sister but she was less bossy. She ignored Boomer and was more focused on her phone. She was playing a game Momoko always used to play and I soon realized that it was actually Momoko's phone in the past. After all these years she had kept it as a possible reminder of her sister and that made me want to cry. That is real sisterly love.

Momoko had told me repeatedly how much her sister loved her but the two were constantly having disagreements and argued a lot. It was nice to see she was right after all, but It also made me realize what it was like to be missed. Was my grandmother missing me? Had my parents even missed me?

A little sad I turned my head away from the rest of the students and hoped they wouldn't notice. Apparently, Kuriko did notice as she came up to me and comforted me, which didn't help me feel less guilty.

I couldn't lie to an innocent girl like her. How was this even going to help us in the future? The support of our friends and family had been out number one motivation to keep on saving the city. Why would we hide our identity from those who we love?

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V**

A few minutes after Biology class started my counterpart walked into the room. He gave the teacher a note and then walked up to me. He looked rather irritated at me and I wisely kept my mouth shut as I thought about his next move. ''Move it, you're sitting on my chair!'' He growled at me when I was within hearing range.

I narrowed my eyes and felt offended. He didn't own my chair or any other chairs in this room and I sure wasn't going to move my seat. ''I don't see a problem. We live in a free country you know.'' I saw a hint of surprise in his eyes but also a lot more hatred. He leaned with his left hand on my desk while he inspected me.

He probably saw the permission slip from the principal that said I was a transfer student because he suddenly calmed a bit. To my astonishment, he suddenly grabbed me by my shirts collar and lifted me off the ground. ''Since you're new I'm going to let it slide….but next time you sit in my chair I will kick you into a bloody mess..''

He dropped me back into my chair and I blinked a few times as I processed his words. He had indeed become a lover of violence and blood. His statement, however, was something I saw more of a challenge than a no go. I wanted to test him and I really wondered if he would hit a girl with the same force as any other guy.

I continued to observe him as the class went on. Butch his mood seemed to ease down although he gave me a few angry glares during the next hour. Damn that boy could hold a grudge, but I smirked evilly at him on the inside. His short temper and demanding attitude were something I could use against him in any battle.

As the teacher passed us our homework she split us up in pairs and I got to work with the pink haired girl before me. Butch, however, got to work alone and that made me frown. Did I really have to work together with someone I didn't know?

Then we got the chance to leave class, so I handed the girl the first part of the six papers and walked along. ''These are for you, I will do the rest and we will make it one assignment next Friday,'' I ordered before walking out the room, towards my friends.

Miyako was already waiting for me at a table and I slid towards her from one side to the other. '' I see you have new socks!'' I pointed out while laughing at the fact that it were two of the ugliest socks I had ever seen. Not that I watched everyone's clothing but this couldn't be missed.

''Boomer dropped his cooking pot over my shoes and the floor. My socks couldn't be saved but luckily my shoes did.'' She explained to me with a big smile. I could see her first experience with a Rowdyruff had been a more pleasant one than mine as it hadn't fucked up her day. She didn't look sad so she had a good day.

A few seconds later Momoko and Ken joined us. Ken was the same age as us and he had transformed into a bigger version of himself. His voice unlike that of Butch hadn't changed and his hair had gotten a small shade darker. He apparently knew about us now and he was excited about our return. ''Girls I can't explain how much I have missed you''

He hugged Miyako but stayed away from me and greeted me from a distance. Thank god he remembered me hating hugs. He seated down on the other side of the bench and looked behind us. Miyako and I looked behind us, only to see the three Rowdyruff boys staring at us, making us snap our head back towards Ken.

''Kaoru, did you tell Butch your last name?'' I frowned and wondered why he would ask this but answered honestly. ''No, he missed my introduction in class….why?''

Ken looked at his hands before his eyes connected back to mine. '' The name Matsubara is a dangerous one to use around Butch. You see, no one in this school was able to put a scratch on Butch until your brother Shou gave him a nasty punch. Since then Butch and Shou have a rivalry going on which often ends up in a fight. Luckily Brick stepped in and prevented Butch from using his superpowers, else he would have killed him.''

I was proud to my brother for standing up for himself, but I was also worried about him. I wish I could speak to him again and looked at Ken with an irritated frown. ''I know your dad said we couldn't inform our family but Momoko's sister and my little brother go to this school…can't we just…. Tell those two before they expose us before the boys?'' I whispered just hard enough for them to hear it.

''I suppose I can ask Kuriko to visit the lab if you want, she is my girlfriend after all.'' Momoko's eyes widen while Miyako started to squeal. I felt so ashamed of my friends now! I placed my arms over my head from embracement and tried to keep my face out of sight.

''OMG that's so cute'' my blond friend blurred out while I could only visualize them together. Damn…why did have such a creative mind? I didn't want to think about them together…kissing… eeewwww! Please erase that picture from my mind!

Momoko stayed quiet but she seemed to except the two of them together. ''Okay, but what about Shou? Kaoru's brother needs to know the truth too. '' Ken agreed and focused back to me. He pointed to the wall nearby where all sports trophies were displayed. My name was still on a couple of them but Shou his name was also on some of them. ''I guess you could surprise him after practice since he likes to train alone.''


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:** The small family reunion

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V**

The first thing I noticed when sitting down at the lunch table, was my irritated green clothed brother storming my way. I knew he could hold a grudge but I had a feeling this wasn't about our fight this morning.

He dumped himself in the seat before me and cursed a few times under his breath. With my irritatingly smug I found myself in amusement, registering his annoyance of a new girl. My thoughts went out to Momoko but was she bold enough to go against Butch?

Boomer seated down next to me and gave me a cup of soup he had made in class. Unlike Butch he too seemed in a good mood and immediately began talking to me. ''There is this new blond chick in class and she has these amazing blue eyes. I swear Brick I could swim in them. They were so innocent and deep I was losing myself in them.''

I frowned at my brother as he never talked about any girl like this. He did talk with us about 'girls' but since I'm apparently too mean and Butch is too much of a psycho to date anyone, he usually keeps back the details. That was until now.

''Look, she's sitting over there with Ken Utonium.'' He pointed at a table behind Butch, who also turned around to look at the girl he was talking about. Just as our eyes went to that table we saw all of them staring back us.

Momoko, ken, the blond girl Boomer was talking about and a raven haired boy connected eyes with us but they immediately looked away once they saw us looking back at them. This wasn't surprising because everyone warned everyone for us Rowdyruff boys. We might not do much evil, we had the reputation and no one ever dared to look past it. We might be violent, though and maybe even reckless, but we were still boys from flesh and bones. We experience emotions like all others, although we might handle then differently than people would normally like.

Butch scoffed again, getting our attention instead of the three girls behind him. ''That green eyed devil took my place in class.'' He hissed angrily at Boomer and me. Both of us knew better than to respond back to the now even more irritated Butch.

Boomer quickly changed the subject and began to talk about the blond girl again. ''Anyway, her name is Miyako and she takes Home economics with me. There I accidently dumped a big portion of my soup on her shoes and she didn't get mad but she also didn't get frightened by me. She just let me help her and stayed polite to me, although she clearly wasn't fangirling…..it was so weird and then I looked into those baby blue eyes….''

My mind trailed off towards the table with the girls again. Those three girls had something about them that made them interesting but I have no idea what or how. Momoko was a nice girl with a great set of legs but she wasn't hot and her personality looked kind of boring to me.

I focused back on my food when suddenly the brunette Katsu appeared before me. His timing was as horrible as ever since Butch was in a bad mood and he was the hero that often pushed him to his limits. The guy had his arms crossed and waited until all of us stopped eating, which took a while because Butch refused to stop chewing the first thirty seconds. ''You two were late in class…are you brewing a plan to take over Townsville?''

Rolling my eyes at his comment wasn't enough to satisfy him and so I answered back. ''First, that's none of your concern and secondly, no, Butch and I had a nice conversation about his anger management outside of the school.''

Nice conversation my ass. We fought each other after one of our disagreements but he didn't need to know that. I swear if this boy keeps on asking me about when I'm going to take over Townsville, I might get interested enough in doing it. Purely to annoy him or maybe even kill him.

He was the most popular guy in school but while Boomer mostly used his fangirls for his own choirs, Katsu used it to put the whole school against us Rowdyruff boys Z, with his hatred especially pointed at me. Goddammit, I hate him.

''I was just asking. It seems like you boys are rather quiet the last few months and I don't trust you.'' He said before he walked away with one of his victory smirks plastered on his face. I clenched my fist underneath the table as I tried to control my hatred and watched as he walked up to the three new girls and Ken.

My brothers continued to eat silently while I observed them. They seemed to introduce themselves politely but went on with their own conversation and ignored him soon afterward. Katsu usually tries to convince new people that we are bad people to hang out with but this time he seemed to let Ken do the talking.

I calmed and began to eat again. Reminding myself that life could be worse was always a pleasant thought. A smart way to block out all negative things was by thinking positive, although it was getting harder each day. The void was getting harder to fill with positive dreams and hopes, but for now I refused to take the path of Villainy. It had brought Mojo nothing more than darkness and I wasn't going to follow our 'Mama' in his footsteps.

How much Katsu would have wanted us to attack the city with all our strength. We never did more than normal boys did. We sometimes caused some mayhem but every teenage boy gets in trouble at some point in his life. Sometimes we fight over girls, sometimes we fight over phones and sometimes we argue about our way of life.

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

After lunch, I was having math class but this time I also got joined by Kaoru who seated next to me. Butch and Brick came in after and took a seat before us. They seemed quiet and both were blankly staring at the wall. Something had whipped the confidence of their faces during lunch time and I wrote it down in my new phone as something that might be important.

During that class and the ones following the boys seemed to regain their posture but they didn't say a word to each other. Kaoru didn't seem to mind or even notice it, but something was off. I wanted to find out what caused this shift in their behavior but classes had ended a lot faster than I thought.

Both Miyako and I walked towards the lab, where Ken was with my sister Kuriko. We waited outside the door before Ken called us in. He had told her he had a surprise for her but once she opened her eyes and saw me she almost fainted.

Kuriko began to cry while she jumped into my arms and hugged me thigh. I hugged her back and felt all kind of emotions running through me. Unbelievable how much she had grown. She looked like my equal in height and had a petite figure. Her orange eyes hadn't changed but I began to hate the fact that I hadn't been there when she grew up the last six years. Our hug lasted for a minute or five until I began to talk to her again. ''I'm so sorry Kuriko, Mojo teleported us to the future…. We had no idea we were gone for so long…''

My once little sister moved her tears from her eyes and smiled relieved at me. She looked sincerely happy but there was still something that seemed to uncertainty inside of her. ''Does that mean you're going back to the past or...?''She asked me as she held on tight to my hand. Never wanting me to leave her again.

I place my hand on her shoulder and smiled proudly at her. ''No, I'm not going to leave you again, but right now is not the time for us to announce our return. The villains of this city are now too strong for us to handle. We come to the lab every day and train to gain in strength. We go to school and pretend to lead a normal life to observe not only the Rowdyruff boys but also the other villains hanging around town.'' Kuriko smiled softly at me as she knew she still had to hide this from mom and dad.

Ken sweetly gave my sister a kiss on her hand to get her attention and turned her towards him. '' Momoko can use some help around the Rowdyruff boys Z….and Katsu…I don't care if he's the new hero. He is way too cocky to gain my trust.'' Ken explained only to have Kuriko agree with him.

She smiled satisfied at her boyfriend as she turned back to Momoko and spoke to her. ''Katsu might be considered a hero, I don't think he lives up to that standard. He is known to provoke the villains more than he actually saves the city from them.'' I nodded in response and saw Miyako do the same thing.

That was when the Professor walked in and suggested we went back to our superhero work. He had some new footage from the city to show us and we also had to begin our physical training today. I said my goodbyes to my sister and walked away with the professor and Miyako.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After school, I went to the football field and watched my little brother train. Well, guess what? My little brother isn't so little anymore. He's around two foot taller than me and has the same build as my dad. No wonder he was the only one capable of putting a scratch on Butch. His muscles, his speed, his duration, everything was perfect about his body.

I could imagine him as the top wrestler of the world but unlike dad he had gotten more into football than wrestling, soccer or running tracks. Sure we Matsubara's were up to a challenge but being good in so many sports had to be something in our DNA.

Like predicted Shou stayed after training to train alone. I made my way over to him and he hadn't recognized me as he was too focused on his push-ups. He, however, did know I was standing next to him and he talked back to me. ''Unless you are here to train with me it's best to leave, you don't have permission to be here.''

I lazily threw my school bag to the side and stripped myself of my green sweater. I then got in position next to him and did my pushups in sync with his. He smiled satisfied at this and glanced towards my direction. He couldn't see my eyes but he stopped moving from then on.

In response, I looked up to him and saw his face pale. I smiled satisfied at his reaction and ruffled up his hair with my right hand. ''You're still as slow as ever...'' I joked, only to receive a slightly angered glare from him. Shou sat up straight and watched as I continued doing push-ups on my left hand. '' I thought Mojo Jojo killed you?''

I stopped doing my fifty push-ups and seated up to look at him. By now he seemed a little sad and confused and it made my smiled fade away. ''Mojo didn't kill us, he teleported us to the future, to yesterday...''

He frowned and I continued. ''I came to say hello to you since I'm going to this school while we prepare to make a comeback. Mom, dad, and Dai can't know about my return yet, but you can help me around this place. Six years has been a long time.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** a simple game of chess

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Tuesday meant I had art with Boomer but unlike yesterday he didn't have his groupies with him. He was working alone and a little too focused on me. He acted al clumsy and if I had to believe the gossip queens of my class then I was the source of his problem. The fact that he possibly saw me as potential girlfriend made me nervous. He was supposed to be the enemy, not my friend right?

Unlike him, I hadn't called off any of my admirers but I was ignoring them like usually. Talking to Boomer was something I tried to avoid and those boys were helping me greatly. Just a little smile and all of them did my biddings if I wanted to.

Boomer did make a few attempts to talk to me and ended succeeding at lunch. Momoko and Kaoru were taking their time to get to the cafeteria and Boomer had used this chance to sit down next to me. Even my fanboys didn't seem to stop him and they all backed away when he seated down next to me.

'' I would like to apologies for yesterday Miyako. I never intended to make you embarrassed.'' I expected something flirty but he was actually nice to me and took his time to get to know me. This relaxed me and I opened up to him. He seemed so clear and truthful in his words that it almost made me question him as a bad guy and the rumors of him liking me.

Momoko joined me and sat down in front of us. She listened but didn't say a word. Thank god Kaoru broke our conversation when she too joined us. Her ramblings about how infuriating Butch was seemed to pull Boomer's attention away from me.

''Sorry, my bro can be a little shellfish at times. He is not used to people taking his chair or invading his personal space the way you do. He doesn't have bad intentions but you need to know how his brain works. If you explain why you do certain things he will except it. He hates injustice when it's pointed towards him and giving him an explanation can help you.''

All of us girls looked stunned at Boomer, but then again it was his brother and he probably knew him better than everyone else in this room. Being the blue-clad of the gang he had no idea he gave us a big hint to know how he and his brothers worked.

Boomer suddenly stopped talking when Katsu joined us. He stood up and left without saying anything. The tension between both boys was enough to freak me out and this made me wonder what was going on between him and the boys. Boomer didn't seem so evil.

Later that day I searched for Takaaki, who apparently was at the soccer field with Brick, Boomer, and Butch. Boomer was happy to see me and waved while his brothers kept their eyes on Takaaki. He was sitting on a bench and he was talking to the boys as I came closer.

He seemed to recognize me as the new girl from Home Economics and mentioned me with his hand to come closer as he continued to talk to the guys. ''Maybe Miyako knows about why Kaoru likes to take your seat...'' He said to Butch before all eyes were pointed at me and I felt a little nervous.

I stayed quiet while I began to think about a possible reason and frowned. ''sorry, I don't know Butch, but Kaoru tents to be a little anti-social from time to time. She sometimes takes a seat and wants to be left alone I guess...'' Brick snickered after that and mumbled something about Butch being the same, which earned him a deadly glare from his raven-haired brother.

''See, I told you the girl doesn't have bad intentions…and from what I heard she hates Katsu's guts almost as much as you do. So please relax and try to focus on the future.'' Takaaki said to Butch who seemed to calm down again.

Butch and Brick left us but Boomer stayed and locked eyes with me. He probably thought I came here for him but my intention was to talk to Takaaki and I made that clear to him. ''Boomer, can I talk to Takaaki in private, please?'' Boomer gave a defeated look but without any fuss, he turned around and ran to his brothers.

Takaaki smiled friendly at me and tapped on the bench for me to sit down, which I quickly did. I knew I couldn't tell him who I was and that I was back but I hoped he would recognize me as I still had a little crush on him. ''So, you always give the boys advice?''

Okay, this wasn't the actual thing I wanted to ask him but it had gotten my attention. He nodded 'yes' and showed me a few claw marks on his arm. ''I'm like these boys Miyako. I too have the power to transform and cause mass destruction if I want to. Many years ago the PPGZ believed in me and helped me to control my frustrations.

When Mojo killed the girls I got into another rage and the boys rescued me from my own destruction. I left this mark on myself to remind me what I am capable off and how mind control can keep me on the right path.

Years later Brick, Boomer and Butch showed up at my doorstep asking me for advice. They no longer wanted to be the villains and they wanted my help to help them integrate into society. They are having a hard time to adjust but I believe they can succeed if they really want to.''

I agreed and suddenly I understood why Takaaki had joined the school as an intern. He could do a lot more if he knew how the boys reacted to their classmates and teachers. ''So, if you coach them and give them advice, then why have you never contacted with the professor of the Powerpuff girls Z?''

His friendly smile faded a little as he thought about it. ''The professor is more into helping the new hero then fixing the old villains. He believes Katsu is the key to save everyone but he doesn't realize that if you don't fix the problem, you can try to fight symptoms, but the problem will never go away.''

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

After Miyako explained to us what was going on between Takaaki and the boys I went to school a little more open minded. Brick might not be the enemy but this didn't mean he was crossed off the list as a villain. He was still powerful and he still had his arrogance and violent personality.

At Social studies, we had a few assignment to do. Unlike most students Brick and Katsu finished first, which caused Katsu to interrogate Brick again. The boy accused him of crimes I knew Brick couldn't have done and I found it really unfair. I had no idea what to do but I wanted to solve this. Brick might be evil, he doesn't deserve this.

I quickly finished my work before I focused back on the two heating boys. There had to be something to distract them and I looked around before I got an idea. Walking up to the boys already made them silent but when I turned to Brick he lowered his angered glare.

''You seem like a smart guy Brick...so how about I challenge you to a chess match? Loser pays lunch for the winner?'' Brick seemed surprised but he smiled knowing I probably couldn't beat him. Katsu tried to interrupt us but Ken wisely distracted the boy for me.

''All right, but I won't be holding back'' Brick moved from his seat next to mine and we began to set up everything needed for our game. We were about to begin when Katsu seated down next to us, causing Brick to roll his eyes of annoyance. ''There is nothing evil about a game of chess.'' He said to the boy next to him with venom.

Katsu leaned back, pretending Bricks angered voice was normal and he responded back with ease. '' I know but maybe you will show your true intellect for once. The same one you use for your evil plans.''

Brick looked very annoyed and I could feel a part of him wanted to fight to clear his name. He, however, did nothing. Katsu was a horrible hero and I began to understand why Ken and Takaaki didn't trust him. ''Well maybe if you had enough brain cells to think, then you would see I'm no threat to society…''

Katsu was about to retort but this time, I stopped him. ''Katsu, I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone. I can't concentrate with you and Brick bickering all the time.'' That was enough for Katsu to reluctantly make a retreat back to his own chair and I sighed relieved.

Katsu didn't like the way I had asked him to leave but I didn't care. Chess was the ideal way to not only test Brick's IQ but it was also preparing me if I had to battle him in the future. I needed to know what he was capable off.

Brick then kicked my ass in our game of chess. He was seriously the smartest person I knew and he made no attempt to hide it. ''Not bad for a new girl Momoko. I'm sure if you would practice you can get smart enough to beat me.'' Brick's complement made me smile softly as I had just remembered that I had to buy him lunch now.

He seemed to look behind him at Katsu, who was helping some classmates with their projects, before he turned back to me. '' You don't need to buy me lunch, but a new game of chess next week would be nice.''

My eyes widen as I realized what he was saying and the fact that he looked happy why he said it. ''Just like that you're going to ignore the deal we made?'' He nodded 'yes' and took 'the queen' in his right hand. He placed it before me and stood up. ''I'm a good person Momoko but I don't want to waste my time proving it to suckers like Katsu.''

I grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away from me, stopping him in his tracks. ''Life is difficult Brick, but it's only when we stop believing in ourselves that people like Katsu win. Don't let him get to you.'' Brick seemed to perk up at my words and I let go of his hand. He was processing my words with something that almost looked like a friendly smile.

''Thanks, Momoko, that's quite nice and smart of you to say.'' I began to recover the pieces of chess and smiled satisfied at my counterpart. Who would have thought he could be so friendly? That was when a new thought came to me. If I gave him a sign he wasn't the only one to have his walls up, then maybe he would be more open to me in the future.

'' 'You're welcome…besides, I would rather be boring and stupid to surprise people, later on, then let them think I'm smart and end up disappointing them'' This response intrigued him and unlike before I could actually see him thinking about it. That tight face of his relaxed and I swear that this was the first time he didn't look like a 'bad' guy.

Soon a smirk returned on his face and he laughed genuinely. ''I won't tell anyone, we smart people do have a reputation to hold up too.'' He then gave me a wink and walked back to his seat net to Katsu. I crossed my arms, not really knowing what to do now a few pieces of the puzzle began to click. Was Katsu really such an anti-hero and were the Rowdyruff boys Z really trying to get a normal life? For now, it only gave me more questions, although one thing was certain. Brick was smart, a lot smarter than he showed to the outside world and I was more than determent to beat him in our next game of chess.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:** Sports and trouble

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

While Momoko had social studies, I had sports with Butch. At least we were outside and I was able to step away from Butch if he got too close to me. This worked for the first hour but then the coach divided us up into duos and I ended up with Butch as my partner.

''I'm the best athlete of the school and I have superpowers, why the hell do you team me up with her? She's only going to slow me down!'' Butch growled to the teacher who didn't take no for an answer. He seemed very stubborn and held on to the fact that everyone had to work in teams.

''She's the best female athlete, you might learn something from her,'' I smirked confidently as I walked passed Butch. I had only re-entered my school three days ago and already I had my old reputation back. Butch was going to be in for a surprise.

''Have a little faith in me Butch, I have broken more track records than anyone else In this school. I might actually know what I'm doing.'' I said while I narrowed my eyes and thought about Boomer's advice. It seemed to work because it did keep Butch from scolding at me for the next few minutes.

He did the first few laps and then I had to switch and do the last couple of laps around the field. Of course, we finished within record time and Butch didn't say a word and ignored me afterward. He was still acting like a jerk, even when I helped him to victory and I hated him for it.

Not caring if he noticed or not I walked away cursing. I was still focused on my anger when a friendly voice reminded me not all things were bad. ''Still got your speed I see?!'' Shou said to get my attention.

I gave him a high five and looked at the losers behind me. ''That or my classmates are getting slower.'' Shou laughed and somehow that drew Butch his focus to us, or more precisely to me. I didn't notice it but clearly, Shou did and he hated it. ''If Butch is a pain to you I can…..'' I stopped him from talking and looked back at Butch.

'' He's just a prick with a big ego, Shou. He's nothing I can't handle myself'' Like Butch had heard us his face turned into an expression of anger and hate. Maybe he did have super hearing and I provoked his anger once again but I didn't really care.

When Shou walked off and joined one of his classmates I noticed Butch his presence behind me and turned around. He was boiling with anger and I took a mental note to stay at least three steps away from him. ''Off all people you had to befriend Shou, didn't you?!'' He barked at me with anger.

My narrowed eyes found his and I gave him a confident smirk as I waved his words away. ''Please, I don't need Shou to put you in your place. You are nothing more than an aggressive crazy maniac who thinks that frightening people gives him the right to his own chair!'' I yelled at him, only to have Butch blink for a few seconds. Then he became white from anger and balled his fists in a bright green glow.

This was pointing out I went too far but that didn't stop me from stepping towards him. ''Your powers don't scare me, Butch, It's time you stop being an ass and listen to what I have to say. I'm not a bad person and so are you.'' Like Boomer had predicted this 'talking' seemed to calm Butch down. He lowered his hands, took a deep breath and the glowing of his hands stopped.

Now he was opening up to the idea of not hitting me, I took my chance and told him what had been bothering me since the day I laid eyes on his future self. '' 'Although fighting is fun, it's not helping you. You need to accept the fact that we live in a free country and not everything about it is going to go your way. Shou is my friend for years and we never conspired against another person. We are strong individuals that would rather face a problem then walk away from it.''

Butch remained silent as he seemed to process what was going on. He ended up crossing his arms and stared at the ground in defeat. After a few seconds his eyes reluctantly wandered to a few feet behind me and so I looked behind me. Katsu came running through the crowd of people who had been watching us and I was sure he was going straight to Butch.

Butch gave a big defeated gasp of air and it made me wonder how bad Katsu could treat him for using his superpowers at the school. Now let me get things straight. I don't like Butch, but I hate Katsu's ego more than anything else in this world. He's been giving us heroes a bad reputation and he constantly reminds me of how imperfect I am. This also meant my next move was easy.

''No one is perfect Butch. Sometimes we just need to try and see the good rather than the bad.'' With that said I stretched out my right leg, which came in collision with Katsu his left leg. He fell and ended up stretched upon the ground. I laughed out loud while Butch looked a little stunned at the thing that just displayed before him.

Katsu immediately turned his anger towards me and I continued to laugh. ''Never knew you could face plant Katsu!'' I exclaimed before I turned on my heels and walked away. Of course, Katsu came after me but at least he left Butch alone. Maybe my words would stick with Butch and he would be a more pleasant guy to hang around in the future.

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

School ended a few hours earlier for me as one of the teachers got ill and we got dismissed. With my friends still in class, I made the decision to walk home alone. This had never been a problem before and I was sure I could handle myself.

With my head held high and a big smile, I walked back towards the lab when suddenly an individual pulled my bag off my shoulder. Without too much thought I ran after her and ran into the nearby alley that was covered in dirt and graffiti.

I stopped running the moment I saw who the girl joined. With the four other members, it wasn't hard to recognize them as the Ganggreen Gang. I swallowed and quickly turned around, to run into the opposite direction. Even if I transformed I can't defeat them on my own and I didn't want to get in any trouble.

I was almost out of the ally when Big Billy jumped in front of me and blocked my path. '' You're a very pretty girl. What's your name?'' I took a step back, only to notice the other members presence around me. My heart began to beat stronger as I began to shake when Ace took out his cards, that looked a lot sharper now than a few years ago.

Facing towards Billy again I gave him my name and hoped he would let me go. '' M..M…My na…na…name is Mi…Mi…Miyako.'' Billy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and turned me towards the rest of the gang. I had no idea what he wanted to do but before I knew it Ace was flashing his yellow teeth in a bright smile.

''She will be a great bate Billy, now let's set up the trap.'' I was still thinking about what Ace was planning to do with me when Billy lifted me over his shoulder. Frozen of fear I did nothing and prayed they would get bored of me and send me home.

The gang was talking and I heard them going on about Katsu and the fact that I wasn't really luring the hero out of his hiding place. This gave me an idea. If I wanted to know just how strong the Ganggreen Gang is, I could actually benefit all of this and watch both them and Katsu. That was when I began to struggle and yelled from the top of my longs ''HELP!''

It took around five minutes until Katsu finally arrived in one of his robots. He had taken his time and my troth was getting sore from yelling so loud. Katsu stayed calm and confronted the Gang like any other hero.

His robot was able to block all their attacks with ease but his counterattacks failed just as bad. The speed and determination the Ganggreen Gang had was amazing and I realized just how right the professor had been about their increase of powers over the years.

Eventually, the fight ended up in a draw and the Ganggreen Gang left the scene, stating that they were bored of fighting him again. Katsu was very frustrated but he kept his cool and offered to bring me home. I nicely declined and told him I wanted to walk of the tension.

He believed me and went to his own home. By now the streets were getting dark and I began to realize I had lost some track of time. The girls might have been worried and I quickly texted them I was alright but running late.

I noticed a dark werewolf like creature passing me by and smiled friendly at it. I was sure Takaaki hadn't forgotten about Bubbles although he hadn't recognized me anymore. He was clearly watching over everyone's safety at night and it made me feel safe. Thank god there are still people trying to do the good things.

My phone buzzed and I wondered what the girls had to say when I noticed a message from an unknown number. Blinking a few times as I thought about who it can come from and I opened it.

 _~Hi Miyako, I found your bag in the middle of the street. I'm returning it to you tomorrow at school, kind regards, Boomer.~_

I frowned surprising before I suddenly remembered that I had written my name and phone number on the inside of my schoolbag. Boomer must have found it and I was happy he was so honest to return it to me. All of my homework and my books were in it, not to mention the personal stuff I was hiding in it. Like my makeup and my artwork, which were my most prized possessions.

 _~ Aww, that's so sweet of you. Thank you and I will see you tomorrow before class.~_

I texted back to my counterpart with a smile. Boomer had sure grown up into a gentleman but unlike his brothers, he seemed less troubled and more innocent. He always knew the right things to say and he never said bad things. His grammar was fine and he tried his best to cheer everyone up in class, which surprised me.

Boomer being evil had already ruled out by me. He wasn't evil and the only thing that could make him commit a crime was the influence of his brothers. Those three kept each other in balance and I knew very well that Boomer was able to pull out the best side of his brothers.

I looked at the moon when suddenly another thought returned. I had been smiling at Boomer's text the entire time and shook my head in confusion. Sure he was nice and he made me happy by finding my bag but why did this make me smile so brightly?

Walking further down the street I noticed the lights turned on and I move him from my mind. The darkness was a dangerous place for a girl to walk alone and I focused on my way home. Just a few more streets and I would reach the lab. Knowing the things I have seen today, this was going to be a late night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** Post-it's

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

After Miyako's encounter with the Ganggreen Gang yesterday, me and the girls are more focused on our training then we were before. That, unfortunately, didn't take away our mandatory hours of school classes and I ended up in English class with my friends.

At some point, I felt Miyako press my right leg through my jeans to get my attention. In surprise, I looked up to her. She pointed towards the front rights side of the class where Kaoru and Butch were calling each other names.

 _''_ _Tomboy''_

 _''_ _Ass hole''_

 _''_ _Sick Bitch''_

 _''_ _Psychopath ''_

The accusations or insults continued but at least both of them had their anger under control. Unlike Butch, his brother Brick didn't have such a good day. The situation between him and Katsu clearly had both living on an edge between peace and war.

The teacher ignored them but I couldn't. These last few days might be too fast to put both of them in a box but I was convinced Katsu hadn't done any good to the Rowdyruff boys Z since the day he had met them. Brick might be a little arrogant but like he said yesterday, he doesn't want to waste time making people believe he's good while they will never truly believe him.

Brick stood up and took a seat in the back of the class to stay away from his foe and calmed down but Katsu soon followed him. Like my instincts were telling me what to, I stood up and I blocked his path towards Brick. Everyone looked towards me in surprise but I didn't care. Brick was distinctly showing he needed space to cool down and I knew he desperately needed it.

''What are you doing?'' Miyako whispered to me as I continued to block Katsu his route to Brick. I refused to take my eyes of him and I could see this was annoying him to the very core. ''Listen Katsu, Brick needs a break from you and I want you to leave him alone.''

A few students gasped at my remark, while the rest of them went awfully quiet, including the teacher. Katsu himself crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me in anger. ''It's my job to keep an eye out on him, but I'm not sure you would understand that since you are new in Townsville..'' He stated with a hard voice that made me narrow my eyes as well.

I wanted to yell at him and tell him who I was and what I did know, but I knew I had to hold back to not reveal myself. '' I might be new but you haven't done anything heroic or nice for the Rowdyruff boys Z since I arrived here. Being a hero means you should be an example for them, not a pain in the ass. '' Wow, this even surprised me but hé, he had it coming.

Katsu wanted to retort but he stayed quiet to overthink my words. It took him a full minute to realize I wasn't moving away and unwillingly returned to his chair in the front of the classroom. I seated down too, but not before looking at Brick. He too had been surprised but unlike before he seemed a lot calmer. When his red eyes connected to mine he even smiled a little, showing me he was grateful for what I had just done.

When I seated down and class continued, I noticed that Katsu had now pointed all his attention to me. This was interesting as it showed me he was only capable of focusing on one subject at the time. If he ever got in a fight with all three boys at the same time then this could be his downfall. Katsu didn't recognize this at all but it did worry me and I took a mental note to tell the professor about it.

After class, Brick walked up to me and laid his hand on my shoulder. ''Thanks, Momoko.'' With that said he walked off and joined his brothers on his way out. For the first time, he seemed genuinely nice and I noticed Miyako saw this as well.

We joined Kaoru and left the classroom soon after that. On the hallway, everyone stared at us, but people especially stared at me. Apparently, I made some great impact on them by standing up for the Rowdyruff boys Z. I couldn't hear their whispers and their faces didn't tell me anything.

Great…..

Kaoru was the best athlete again and Miyako was already the most popular girl at school but my reputation again went down the drain. No boy would ever like me for me. Thank god I stopped crushing on so many guys since I arrived in the future. It would only break my heart every time someone rejected me.

Once I arrived at my locker I snapped out of my thoughts. I opened it and to my surprise, I saw it was filled with post-its. Each one was a thank you for telling Katsu the truth about his treatment towards the boys and his arrogant attitude. For the first time today I realized what kind of impact I had made and I felt proud.

Miyako and Kaoru both enjoyed the sight of the inside of my locker as much as I did. They happily smiled as I took all the post-it's and placed them in my pink notebook. Then I closed my locker and took my notebook with me, which I needed for Math class.

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

That Momoko girl had made me laugh and I was glad someone finally told Katsu to back off that wasn't my brothers or me. If we had told Katsu to back off he would have ignored it but this was a pleasant surprise.

That and the fact that I had the next few hours Katsu free was a nice thought. Unfortunately, I did have another problem since this week. That Kaoru girl was constantly getting on my nerves and I hate her for it. Today, however, she was less demanding and she was mostly focused on her booklet.

Since I had noticed she wasn't so interested in her schoolwork before, I wanted to know what she was writing down. That resulted in another verbal fight that got both me and her in detention. I don't mind being there but all of this had made me more determent to find out what she was writing down.

After school we met in detention and my good mood immediately changed. '' What's so fucking special about your writings that I can't read it?!'' I growled to Kaoru who had taken the seat next to me. She narrowed her eyes at me and gave me a deathly glare. She had no intention to talk to me but I didn't mind.

Unlike Katsu, I don't get why Kaoru likes to make me mad and define my authority. Sure she's a bitch but it feels like she's getting me in trouble on purpose. I never meant to do something wrong…..and that's when a thought crossed my mind.

Kaoru never meant to do me wrong by taking my chair or speaking to Shou. Did this mean she was only reacting the same way to me as I did to her? Her words from yesterday suddenly came back to me and I realized I might have been a little too judgmental.

 _'…_ _No one is perfect Butch, sometimes we just need to try and see the good rather than the bad...'_

I can be such an idiot at times, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Kaoru and I started off on the wrong foot, but was I really capable of being nice to her? Or more importantly, did I really want to ease the tension between us? I am never going to admit I was wrong but Kaoru could be nice to have around and distract Katsu. She seems to hate him just as much as I do.

I ignored her and started doing my homework until Kaoru suddenly began to talk to me out her own free will. ''Wanna have a bet?'' She asked me with a mysterious glint in her eyes. She knew what she was talking about but I couldn't help myself and accepted. ''Alright, what's the subject?''

Kaoru's eyes changed into an mischievous glow, one that I had only seen by Brick when he was pranking on Boomer or me. This got me even more interested then before and I happily awaited her answer. '' I bet you that Brick walks in this classroom within 30 seconds.''

Brick went to the library just before our detention hour started. I knew it was impossible for her to know when he returned and so I couldn't refuse. ''Sure, but if I win I want to know what you are writing down.'' Her confidence never faded as she laid her booklet on the edge of her table.

''but If you lose you are doing my math homework until the next week'' This was easy. Even if I would lose, I could still….

That was when Brick stepped in the room, making me curse under my breath. How the hell did she know that? I angrily narrowed my eyes as the smiling girl next to me. God dammit, She tricked me.

''You Bitch!'' I said loud enough for her to hear and her mood changed as fast as mine had done. ''I might be a Bitch, but you are the one doing my homework…unless you want to make another bet tomorrow.''

Without much thought I agreed. ''Fine..'' This couldn't get worse right? Okay, maybe I was wrong, because Brick seated down before me and he looked super frustrated. He stared intensely at me until he finally asked me what he wanted to ask.

''Someone pranked Katsu and he made Boomer cry to find out who it was. I swear if it was you again then Katsu will put you in jail for vandalizing his property.'' He hissed loud enough for both Kaoru and me to hear. I knew I hadn't done anything to Katsu as I would never give him the honor of throwing me in jail.

''Don't worry about it. Just send him to me if he asks who has slimed his locker'' Kaoru said before I could answer Brick. Both of us turned our surprised heads towards her, only to notice a big devilish smirk on her face. She wasn't hiding the fact that it was her and she was rather enjoying it. ''I didn't mean to drag Boomer into it, just thought Katsu was smarter… I take full responsibility for it.''

Both Brick and I looked at each other before we looked back at Kaoru. She crossed her arms and casually leaned back. I hate to admit it but for a Tomboy she is pretty cool. No one ever dares to go against Katsu. Momoko's display today was nice but a prank against him was priceless. I didn't want to show the fact that it made me happy, but I have a feeling she already knew that. Now there was only one question left and Brick easily brought it to her. '' Why?''

''Let's just say that him and I are on the verge of war. Every time he keeps calling me boy, corrects my grammar or my curses, I pledge revenge. If he wants a challenge I will give him one.'' She laid her feet on her table and opened a game on her phone.

Kaoru was someone I couldn't describe. She was aggressive at times but also laid back. I don't know if I like this or not but for now it was very interesting.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** In my country, it's too hot to function right now, so next update will be a bit later than usual. sorry~_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:** _no more denying_

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

I didn't talk much to Miyako today but she continued to stay on my mind. No girl had ever done this to me and I wondered why I was feeling this way. Sure she was pretty and she has these amazing blue eyes I can't stop thinking about, but she wasn't different from any other blond girl.

Okay, so she's caring and she ignores all advice not talk to my brothers or me. That's just someone being nice I told myself. It might even be the reason as to why I keep thinking about her. She would make a perfect friend.

I took a deep breath as I kept on thinking about her. My brothers by now had noticed my behavior was a little off but I didn't know if talking about this would actually help me to figure out why I was constantly thinking about Miyako. The first girl to thank me for returning something she lost and the first girl to make my stomach filled with warmth. Warmth…it was something I had never felt around a girl before.

I stopped in my tracks, only to come in collision with Butch who was walking behind me. ''What does real love feel like?'' I asked as I turned towards my mad brother, who was now picking himself up from the ground. He just stayed mad at me and pretended not to have heard me. Thank god Brick was nice enough to answer. ''You're sixteen, haven't you been in love before?''

This made me think and yes I had liked some girls in the past. They all gave me that wooingly feeling when I was around them but I never had someone that was continuously on my mind. Was that why I felt warmth instead of the usual swirl of butterfly's?

''If you think you might have a crush on Miyako then I will reassure you that you probably have. You can't stop talking about her and you're zooming off every five seconds unless she's around. You, my brother, have fallen for her and hard.'' Brick answered to me as we walked off towards our home.

The thing is that the feelings I have for Miyako are so different compared to other girls. Could it be that she's the right girl for me? And even if I could make it work between us, was she strong enough to withstand all the negativity around us Rowdyruff boys Z?

I had no idea how to even impress a girl like her. Yes, I was the one known as the player of us three but I had no idea what to do. Towards the other girls I was nice and I gave them complements but I had no idea what to do if I wanted to make a girl my actual girlfriend… O, my god….I just thought about making her my girlfriend. Now there was no more denying.

 _I am in love._

Like faith had made a plan for me, I happened to spot Miyako and Momoko a few hundred yards away from me. Brick gave me one of his self-assured smirks and grabbed the side of my sleeve as he pulled me towards the two girls. Before I realized it, I was walking and talking next to Miyako, while Brick was asking Momoko a few school related questions.

At some point, Brick and Momoko had even stopped to exchange some of their schoolwork without us noticing. It was only when someone snatched away Miyako's purse that I missed them. Miyako ran after the thief and I followed, not really knowing what to do in such a situation.

Miyako stopped in her tracks as the thief vanished into a nearby ally and crossed her arms while she pouted. ''Not again…''I heard her say in a soft voice that couldn't be heard by a normal set of ears. I placed my hand on her shoulder and made an attempt to comfort her.

That was when the Ganggreen Gang walked around the corner with Miyako's bag. They seemed to enjoy themselves until they locked eyes with me. Their laughs died the moment I narrowed my eyes at them and I stretched out my hand.

Ace quickly handed me Miyako's bag and stared nervously back at me. It was nice to notice he hadn't forgotten about our last encounter. The rest of his gang looked somewhat frightened and stayed as far away from me as possible.

Smiling, I gave Miyako her bag back, who was stunned at the happening before her. '' I'm sure Ace and his friends will leave you alone after this,'' I said with anger in my voice as I turned my head towards the gang again. All five paled but nodded understandable before they fled out of the street.

Miyako still hadn't said a word and I scratched the back of my neck while I tried to explain the situation for her. ''The Ganggreen Gang and us Rowdyruff boys Z have been rivals gangs in the past. Although we don't do much evil anymore, they haven't forgotten what we are capable of.'' The gears turned in her head but slowly her posture began to shift. I thought she was going to yell, panic or cry but instead she blinked a couple of times, before asking me a very logical question. ''If you're not bad anymore, then what made you turn around?'' The uncertainty and fear in her voice was able to hit me with great force. I never wanted her to get scared and looked away from her.

''My brothers and I…..we watched Mojo Jojo's downfall and we swore to never end like him. We wanted to be loved, not hated like him…and so far we're not doing a really good job. People rarely trust us and new people are too judgmental to even give us a chance….''

Miyako pulled my head towards her and I stopped talking. It was then that I realized how sad I most have sounded to her. She was feeling sympathy for me and I had no idea how to handle that. Luckily for me, Miyako quickly spoke and ended the growing silence. ''That's not true Boomer. As long as you don't do anything evil from now on I can be your friend.''

This made me smile towards the girl before me. I guess she and I could start out as friends, maybe growing into something more as time grows upon us. ''I would like that Miyako'' I answered back to her in my most satisfying voice.

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

Brick and I arrived just in time to see the Ganggreen Gang run for their lives. They walked around Brick like he had some sort of disease and it made me wonder why. Boomer was focused on Miyako and it also made me think if the rumors about him liking her were true. He did look in love right now, but I was also aware that it could be a trick. The same counted for me and my counterpart. It seems we PPGZ have made more contact with our counterparts than with the other students these last days.

* * *

That is also why we tried to get to know more people the next school day. Most people were nice, while others were a little shy and tried to avoid us. Even Katsu took his time and we got to know him as a hard-working guy who could be quite nice. It surprised me he had such a change of heart but eventually he apologist to me and told me he had a rough week.

Katsu was still arrogant, but I guessed that this was part of his personality. He was smart when it came to technology, but not at social interactions. Looking at it from his P.O.V. I could see why he would accuse the boys with little to no evidence….he just didn't know any better.

''I know I asked you not to talk about your hero work…but I heard Boomer say they don't do anything evil anymore. So, what kind of evidence do you have to contradict this?'' Katsu's serious look didn't change and he showed me a list of robberies that he happened to carry around.

''These crimes are all done by boys their age and signature colors. There too difficult for the other gangs or dark partial criminals and I highly doubt there are other villains in town with the exact same appearance.'' This made me re-think not only Katsu's behavior but also that of the boys.

Sure, we are the first ones nice enough to get to know them but what if it was all a trick? Brick was a highly intelligent boy and If he recognized or remembered us…

I shook my head and tried not to judge anyone. Still, I watched Brick with caution, only to notice that a new guy took a seat in the back of class next to Brick and he began to talk to him. I thought Brick didn't have any friends and so this made me frown.

''The guy sitting next to Brick is Dylan. He and Brick recently found some union in hating me…'' Katsu said with a deep huff. I could sense he was frustrated and smiled softly to him. He was clearly trying way too hard to keep control over everything, including this new guy.

This Dylan looked handsome. He knew how to dress, with his sunglasses and hipster look. His blond hair and overall appearance made me look at him with interest. Brick having a handsome friend was quite a good reason to sit with him again but I held back. I had promised myself I wasn't going to crush on someone and I wasn't going to break that promise soon.

Brick saw I was looking at him and he pointed towards me. Dylan turned his head to me and nodded to Brick before he walked towards me. He stopped before my desk and handed me a card. It was an invitation to a party next week and I inspected it with care. '' You can bring friends along, the more the merrier.'' He said with a seductive smile as he pushed his sunglasses back up his nose and walked away.

Sure it was strange but how could I resist a party? Our weekends were filled with training and this was a good excuse for a little break. Kaoru and Miyako both smiled happily and relieved at the mention of a party. This was going to be fun!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:** Fuzzy Lumpkins

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

After school, I met up with Takaaki and the Rowdyruff boys Z. Butch and still had an open bet and I was more than determent to win. He was already waiting for me on the sidelines when I passed my soccer ball to him.

''Penalties…Most goals out of five wins. If you lose you will be making my homework and buying me an ice-cream.'' Butch's his challenging eyes told me he thought of this as an easy victory. For me, this meant I was only more determent to knock him down his pedestal.

We walked onto the field and I went straight to the goal, while he would begin with the penalties. Very casually he took his time and suddenly shot the ball in the right corner, where I was able to catch it with ease.

With four more attempts to go Butch stayed calm, but now he took his second attempt a little more seriously. When I proved myself to stop this ball as well, his pose changed into that familiar angered one.

''What the fuck! You can't be this good!'' He replied to me when he saw my satisfied smirk. ''There are a lot of things you don't know about me…'' I answered back to him. Butch his look seemed to shift to the point I couldn't read him anymore. Something was going on in that mind of his and I was determent to find out what it was.

He laid the ball in position but instead of shooting it, he asked me a question. ''Then tell me, what makes you so good at sports?'' That he mentioned sports in general and not just soccer made me think. If he was smart enough to notice this, then he was a lot smarter than just the destructive aggressive boy I had seen the last few days.

My thoughts rushed through my mind as Butch suddenly shot the next ball at me. Nice distraction Butch but it wasn't good enough. This was going way too easy but to my amazement, Butch only focused more intensely on me.

''I come from a family of sports freaks. I was the champion of my high school soccer team and record holder of most trophies. When it comes to girl athletes, I'm the best there is.'' I said a little cocky to my counterpart, who made his first goal soon after that. I didn't mind letting this one slip but I focused back on him and refused to give him space on his next attempt.

Butch chuckled and again tried to score a goal. When he failed, not only him but also his brothers looked in awe at me. I kicked the ball to Butch and ran up to him. Without saying a word he took place before the goal and mentioned me to start by a movement of his hands.

I scored on my second try, only to noticed Boomer was actually cheering for me on the sidelines. While Butch tried to hold his anger under control. It wasn't hard to notice he was heating up and apparently he removed his shirt because of that reason. A few seconds later he dropped it outside of the field and returned back before me.

Everyone who knows me or my history of boys (or have read so many other fanfics) know I have a soft spot for muscles and this was a very big distraction for me. I didn't even know it was physically possible to have an eight pack but Butch showed me it was indeed possible.

To make it worse he even flexed his muscles and I quickly looked away. God damn hormones…I had nothing to gain from liking his body and managed to clear my mind after a few seconds. Only one more goal and he would probably put his shirt back on. With that in mind, I took my chance and scored for the second time.

Boomer cheered and I made a fist pump, celebrating my victory. Butch looked like he wanted to punch my lights out and got joined my Takaaki, who gave him a pad on his back. ''There is no shame in losing from someone as good as her. I have never seen someone shoot a ball at that speed and angle.''

Butch processed his words and completely calmed down. Now I took my chance and walked up to them. Without saying a word I watched as Takaaki moved his attention from Butch to me. Both boys watched me until I stopped before them. ''Nice game Butch, how about we retry next Wednesday? The coach asked me to train with you as I'm the only one able to keep up with you.'' I said as I picked up the soccer ball from the ground. Butch crossed his arms in defense and his eyes darkened. This made me think about what I had just said. I didn't say anything negative, did I?

''You're not that good Kaoru. You're just the only one who isn't scared of me!'' He growled hard enough for me and Takaaki to hear. Takaaki observed our behavior and watched as I made a quick retort. ''Says someone who got his ass kicked by me only a minute ago.''

He seemed to activate his powers for a full second but after a few more thoughts he deactivated his powers again. Damn that boy had no idea what he wanted to do right now and I found myself getting curious as to why he was so unstable.

''Why are you always so jumpy? I don't mean to insult you or anything but you get angry about the smallest things and next second you're totally okay with everything. This is so confusing and frustrated…'' Those words left my mouth before I actually knew what I was saying and to my surprise Butch took it well.

He looked to Takaaki and searched for agreement in his eyes before he locked eyes with me. I had no idea what was going through his mind but I was sure it was something not many people knew. Takaaki answered for him and he looked relieved by it. ''I think Butch does this to protect himself from getting hurt. If he scares people away then they will leave him alone instead bully or falsely accuse him.''

Wow…I had not expected this and search in Butch his eyes for the truth. I'm not a social genius but I could always try to be nice to him if he agreed to do the same. I took a confident stand before them and stretched out my hand. ''How about we start over and we both try to be a little more understanding to each other?'' Takaaki smiled brightly as Butch took my hand and somewhat reluctantly shook it. Next week was a time for a change and maybe even a better future.

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

Our weekend started great with a full Friday night of training. Kaoru had told us about her agreement with Butch and I was relieved to hear about their truce. It would be helpful if they started talking to each other instead of cursing all the time.

My Saturday was also full of training, leaving me exhausted at the end of the day. Since both Kaoru and Miyako had some energy left, I went out for some food as they continued their training. With the promise to be back in half an hour, I marched to the first take out and gave them my order.

Suddenly I heard a sweet and strange kind of music surrounding me. The tune looked familiar but I refused to give it my attention until it turned everyone around me into zombies that grabbed their most valued stuff and walked off into the direction of the forest.

Curiosity got the best of me and I followed all the people as they walked to this specific spot in the forest. Even the chef of the take out restaurant followed me with his best dish and I began to think about changing my order for a second. Once everyone arrives at their destination they dropped their belongings and started to walk back.

My superhero senses were telling me something wasn't right and I took out my phone to call the professor when someone grabbed me by my arm. Pink fur covered the claws of the foe who prevented me from calling the professor and I looked at him with wide eyes.

Fuzzy Lumpkins could easily break my bones now I wasn't transformed and I had no idea how much his powers had increased in the years we girls were gone. Apparently, his personality hadn't changed that much as he easily pushed me into a branch made cage, mumbling something about everything being his. That he took my self-phone away and threw it into the nearby lake did show he had gotten a lot smarter…. or he just hated technology.

I was tired and not in the mood to be imprisoned. Desperate I tried to free myself until Fuzzy stopped playing his Banjo. He had only stopped playing one time before because I arrived on his land with nothing to offer him so this was strange. After a few seconds, I could hear Fuzzy curse and he ran away.

He came in view for a short time, only to avoid a few red, blue and green colored lightning strikes. I stopped struggling inside the cage and watched as Brick, Boomer and Butch appeared in sight. ''And stay away from our territory you pink hairball!'' Boomer shouted as he fired one of his lightning bolts at Fuzzy for one last time.

Butch was already picking up stuff ground when Brick noticed me. He was surprised to see me and knew I had seen everything they just did. '' Momoko…I hadn't expected to find you here'' He said to me while he freed me out of my cage with his bare hands. He was incredibly strong and he didn't seem to hide it anymore. The branches were like toothpicks to him and he easily snapped them in half.

I stepped out of the twigs onto the clear ground and watched as Boomer and Butch continued to collect stuff that was spread on the ground. Valuable belongings that were unwillingly taken by fuzzy were now in the hands of the Rowdyruff boys Z.

Brick hadn't joined his brothers as he was more focused on me and had noticed I was unpleased by this. '' It's just like paying rent Momoko. We scare away Fuzzy and return people's belongings for a small fee.'' He said with pride as he looked at the stash his brothers collected.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and crossed my arms in anger. I wanted to tell Brick a piece of my mind when he stopped me and pointed out towards the city. '' The last year's things have changed around here Momoko. Freedom comes at a cost. They either pay Katsu a great amount of money to fight for them or they pay us with food or material things to do the work a lot cheaper.''

Butch and Boomer collected everything and placed it into a box while I continued to glare at Brick. ''What about your dignity? Maybe if you would save the city for free they would forgive you for your past.'' I uncrossed my arms and stared straight into those red eyes, demanding an answer to my question.

Brick and his brothers started walking down the street towards the small part of the city that got inflicted by fuzzy's music. He watched as I followed him along and waited for his answer. ''This city buried his sense of justice along with the Powerpuff girls Z. If we would openly fight the villains the government would use it to frame us. Instead, we try to help people by only asking for the things we really need like food, drinks, shelter and school related stuff.''

…so maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. They were only asking for the basic things they needed to stay alive and they returned everyone's belongings with care. ''Okay, so what about me? How do I thank you for saving me?''

Brick smiled confident and looked satisfied to the people who came to collect their belongings. '' You don't…It's my thank you for being nice to us and helping me out in school.'' I looked a little amazed but I excepted his offer. He might believe the world is evil and corrupt but he just showed me he still believes in freedom and friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:** Boomer's confession

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Momoko had a lot to tell us when she came back with our dinner and we listened to her story while we ate. It seems the Professor was keeping things from us or he was unnoticed by everything going on around him.

''I think the Professor knows something he's not telling us. It would explain why he hasn't informed Katsu or the mayor about our return. '' Momoko said as she collected the plates for the dishwasher. Kaoru and I agreed but we stayed quiet. The Professor had always been a reasonable man and we trusted him. If he knew something that was of importance I was sure he would tell us.

'' maybe it's just me but the future is a lot more complicated than I thought it would be. I have no idea who is with us and who is against us. The only thing I do know is that the all our previous enemies have become a lot stronger than they were before.'' Momoko continued only to have me cringe at the thought of ever having to fight the Rowdyruff boys Z. They were clearly the strongest of them all and it scared me a little. Thank god Boomer seems to be nice so I might not have to fight him….

I kept on thinking about Boomer the next day and that was weird for me. The only boy who had been this much on my mind had been Takaaki and it confused me a lot. I began to overthink things and eventually push him out my mind, which I managed to do until I saw him at school on Monday.

Again he didn't have his groupies with him and he was quite talkative around me. I guess he really did like having me around as a friend. He even volunteered as my partner in Home economics and I happily agreed.

I hadn't paid any attention to the rumors about Boomer liking me as more than just a friend until he began to ask a lot of personal stuff. Where I came from, If I was dating someone, what I liked about guys and if I wanted to go on a date with him. Stunned, I watched as my counterpart stumbled out that last sentence. I had not expected this and I had no idea what to say. I still had these feelings around Takaaki and he was my own counterpart...how was that even going to work? I swallowed and carefully answered back to him. ''I don't know Boomer. I don't really know you and I actually have my mind set on someone else.''

Boomer looked so sad that almost took back my words. I wanted to say to him that I was sorry but he seemed to regain his posture a lot faster than I had anticipated. '' Oh….well that's okay as long as I can stay friends with you'' I nodded yes but didn't hug him anymore. That would make it so awkward.

I turned my head to watch Takaaki. My stomach didn't swirl as much as it used to do in the past but my feelings for him were still there. As much as I liked Boomer, I felt myself getting pulled to the guy who I had secretly loved from a very young age. If I could only tell him who I am, It would make everything so much easier.

* * *

 **Kaoru's .P.O.V.**

Starting with Biology class on a Monday morning hadn't been one of my best ideas but it was interesting to know how to human body functions. Today we were talking about the reproduction system and with my visual mindset it was only a matter of time before I found myself getting uncomfortable with the subject.

Butch was rather focused on the paper before him, drawing creative scribbles around the parts that were getting explained. I laughed a little as I watched him turning every letter into a dick, boobs or ass. He was so immature and so eager to make fun of the subject of sex.

''Do you always blush in Biology class or as you just prude because you lack the experience?'' Butch suddenly asked me with an evil smile. O god no! Did he really notice that? ''I'm not prude…I just visualize things too much...''I whispered softly so only he would hear it.

Butch stared at me as the wheels in his brain began to turn. ''Really? So if I would show you this drawing and lick it, you would blush?'' I frowned before I began to laugh and apparently I laughed a little too loud as the teacher looked my way. Not a good move Kaoru, you can't have detention again.

''No, that would just make you look like an idiot.,'' I answered him as I began to wonder why in god's name I was explaining myself to him? Butch just raised his shoulders and smiled back at me. ''Oh really..'' With that said he licked his paper and the cucumber shaped like figure that was drawn on it.

Okay so he was an idiot from time to time, at least he got me through Biology with a smile. He wasn't as bad as I originally thought and we ended up making a few more bets about the upcoming sports season during class. He was so enthusiastic that it even thrilled me to hear he was a big fan of my dad.

The Masked Wonder was his example and the fact that Shou was his son didn't make him love him less. ''I swear the Masked Wonder is the best. He is one of those few wrestlers that have both have the muscles and the technic to defeat everyone.'' He told me as we walked to the cafeteria to get lunch.

When we arrived, Momoko and Miyako were nowhere to be found and I wanted to sit down with Butch when Shou walked up to me. I smiled friendly at my brother but he didn't notice as he was more focused on Butch then me. ''If you want you can lunch with the soccer team. We could use someone like you, you know.'' Shou said to me as he pointed out to a table in the back corner.

I actually loved to sit with them as it used to be my old table, but it also meant I had to leave Butch alone with the thoughts of 'choosing' Shou his side. For now, I needed to get on his good side and I took a step back.

''Thanks, Shou but I'm eating with Butch today…how about I join you tomorrow?'' Shou seemed to accept it but he didn't like it and watched as I walked with Butch to the nearest table. As we seated down Butch signed and looked away from me. ''You don't have to sit with me if you don't want to…''

My eyes widen from surprise before I crossed my arms and smiled. ''You should know by now that I only do what I want to do. If I didn't want to sit with you I would already be elsewhere.'' Butch thought about it and his expression shifted from angered to relaxed.

All of this anger had to come from somewhere and although Takaaki had explained to me he likes to push people away because he hates getting bullied or falsely accused, I had a feeling there was more behind it. As his counterpart, I could sense it.

''Butch…why do you have so much trouble letting people in your life?'' I Asked as I got my lunch that Ken had made for me. Bacon and eggs always were my favorite but now it didn't get me enthusiastic. Butch his answer was way more interesting.

''you know why…Takaaki told you'' He answered back only to have me frown at his response. There had to be another reason I could feel it. ''Really?...It has nothing to do with other things you're not telling me?''

Butch stared at me, debating what to do. He didn't want to answer me but he knew I wasn't going to stop questioning him until I got the answer. ''So what if there are other things…why the hell would you care?''

That was actually a good question and I had no idea how to answer that correctly. ''…well….if I know what's going on in your mind I can reasonable with you.'' Butch crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me before he finally gave in and I smiled victoriously. ''let's just say I have regrets about a lot of things and I have no idea how to handle them… my life has been nothing but a one miserable mess and I HATE talking about it.''

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

I tried to ditch Boomer during lunchtime but unfortunately for me, Kaoru was sitting with Butch and no other friends were in sight. This meant I still had share my table with Boomer but at least my friend was there.

Butch devoured the bread me and Boomer had made in class but the tension between Kaoru and him was again sky high. At first, I thought they were on the verge of war but as the two stayed quiet I let it slide and started talking. ''So how was biology?'' I asked Kaoru who immediately averted her eyes to me. She was a lot calmer then I thought she would be, but then again, her focus hadn't been on me.

''Butch and I had fun, talked about sports, made a few bets…you?'' She asked only to have me blush a little. I had no idea what to tell her with Boomer right in front of me and swallowed before I answered back. ''…..We got an A+ for our assignment…..'' I said a little hesitating, making my friend frown.

Kaoru took a bite of her bacon and eggs and focused back on Butch while Brick joined us. Kaoru either didn't want to know what was bothering me or she was more interested in what Butch had to say. Her eyes narrowed slightly at her counterpart but her calm self was there. ''Butch here got an C for his latest project because he refuses to work together with someone….'' Butch stopped eating and gave Kaoru a dirty look. ''Like you did any better, miss B minus.''

This got me to giggle at their actions and I got their attention pretty quickly. ''Maybe you two should work together instead of being each other's competition?'' Kaoru frowned and Butch glanced my way for a full second. He started eating again but unlike Kaoru, I could see he was considering the option in his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:** We are the same girls...

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

Brick joined his brothers and my friends during lunchtime but I didn't. I was going to talk to Takaaki about the Rowdyruff boys Z. He refused to speak to me about them these last few days but he had suddenly changed his mind and had asked me to talk to him in private.

We went to an empty classroom and seated down opposite of each other. Takaaki casually relaxed in his chair as he made a small statement. ''I cannot talk about things confidential to the boys Momoko, but if it's really this important to you then I will try to answer your questions.''

I agreed and smiled softly at him. ''Well… I found out that Brick and his brothers fight some of the villains in return for food or material things, but when I asked him why he was afraid the government would frame him if he did it legally, he refused to talk to me…why can't he go to the professor of the PPGZ?'' Takaaki pinched his nose and thought deeply before giving the right answer. He clearly didn't want to tell me what was really behind it and took his time.

''If I told you the boys tried going to the professor before? Would that change anything for you?'' I frowned and pouted a little as I thought. If the boys had gone to the professor then what had gone wrong? And why did the professor keep this a secret?

''No...it only gives me more questions than answers,'' I said to Takaaki who wisely kept his mouth shut after that. I wasn't leaving without knowing at least something and stared at him with determination. ''I'm sorry Momoko but I can't tell you more than this…''

I interrupted him by standing up and staring down at him. I really needed to know everything I could know, even if that meant I had to make it a little more personal. '' Then don't tell me about the boys but tell me why you yourself haven't talked to professor about their integration into society…''

He was surprised by my comment and I hoped he hadn't recognized me from those many years back. Being this assertive before a boy who knew what I looked like without being transformed could give everything away.

Takaaki mentioned for me to sit down again with his right hand as his face got a little emotionless. ''I used to be friends with the PPGZ, three girls that looked a lot like you and your friends today. When they got killed by Mojo I went on a rampage in which only the Rowdyruff boys were strong enough to stop me. I turned to the Professor and he learned me how to control my powers.

After a year I replaced the Powerpuff girls Z as the hero of the city but the problem was that I alone was too weak to defeat large gangs like the Ganggreen Gang. After my tenth defeat the Mayor back then lost all faith in me and fired me from the 'White & Black light' project.

I had no idea the Rowdyruff boys Z had been with the professor at the time as I had never seen them at the lab. It was only when I asked the Professor about it that he told me it was best not to contact him anymore.''

I blinked a few times as I processed his words. Again all clues were pointing to the Professor. He was hiding something from us but why? The Professor is a good person and he would probably tell us if we really needed to know things…right?

''Momoko, Why do you even want to know all of this, if it isn't going to change anything for you?'' He asked to snap me out of my thoughts. I smiled friendly at him and gave him one of the yellow post-its that I had received last week.

 _Understanding is caring_ was written down in the middle of the paper and it made Takaaki smile for the first time in their conversation. ''Brick told me about you standing up for him. He was grateful for it but it made him wonder why you and your friends are so nice to them. Most people walk along with the crowd but your friends and you don't.''

I smiled friendly and watched as Takaaki stared more intensely at me. ''Has this something to do with the fact that your friends and you go to the professor's lab every day after school?'' My smile faded a little as I debated about what to do. How was I going to explain this without looking like a spy? Or a bad person?

Blindly, I typed a message to Miyako and Kaoru to come. If I was going to tell Takaaki the truth then all of us needed to be here. He used to be our friend and Miyako's secret crush. Off all people, he deserved to know what was going on.

''Well, I guess that I have something to explain. Don't I?'' I asked while I prayed my friends would hurry up and join me. Takaaki looked angered and he nodded impatiently. I looked at the door but my friends were still absent. I was running out of time and now I could either make an excuse or tell him the truth on my own.

''Takaaki, you said something earlier…about three girls that looked a lot like me and my friends?'' Exactly then Kaoru and Miyako opened the door and walked into the room. They had no idea why I had texted them to come and Kaoru quickly closed the door behind her.

Takaaki wondered why my friends walked in but he focused back on me. ''Well, you three look the same as three friends that I lost so many years ago and now I think of it, you three even have the same names.'' He was probably thinking about clones or something because he was surprised when Miyako laid her hand on his shoulder and told him what was really going on.

''That's because we are the same girls Takaaki. Mojo didn't kill us….he teleported us to the future.'' Her voice struck him with such force that he almost began to cry. For a grown up man, he was having a lot of trouble to control his emotions.

''No…that's impossible'' He softly said as Miyako hugged him thigh. Kaoru kept an eye on the door as I transformed into Blossom and showed him it was really me. Miyako did the same but Kaoru kept leaning against the door. ''Unless he promises to keep this a secret, I'm not going to transform.''

Bubbles and I quickly transformed back but Takaaki did get our point. He was holding his head like he had a migraine and thought all things over. ''I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but the professor told us not to tell anyone we are back until we are capable of defeating the dark- particle villains again,'' Miyako told him as she hoped it would ease his headache.

Takaaki observed all of us and eventually turned his head to me. ''So you keep the boys close to find out their weaknesses and are able to beat them?'' I walked up to him and crossed my arms. He knew why we had originally joined this school and followed these classes but the last week had changed a lot.

''At first, we did….but our sense of judgment showed us that they aren't that evil and although we have doubts we can see the boys are trying to be good. Momentarily most of us are on friendly terms with them and we are more focused on defeating the other villains then them.''

Takaaki facial expression told me he was relieved but he stayed quite. ''The professor estimates it will take roughly three more weeks of training before we are strong enough to handle the villains again….It's weird that he's hiding things from us and I also wonder why he hasn't even informed the mayor or Katsu about our return…'' As I spoke I could see that Takaaki didn't know the answers to these questions. Talking to the professor would be my main priority as soon as we would arrive at the lab. I want to know what's going on and I want to know the truth.

''I will keep this from the boys as long as you inform them about your return before you go and safe the city. They deserve to know what's going on and I can't keep this from them forever. Maybe your 'friendship' can help them handle life a little better.''

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

As math class started Brick and I both noticed the absent of Kaoru and Momoko. We didn't ask ourselves why as a group of boys before us was discussing something that got our attention.

''That blond girl is cute but she has no backbone. I would rather have someone like Momoko who stands for what she believes in.'' The small nerdy guy told the others around him. I frowned and tried to finish my papers until I heard Brick say something I had never heard before. ''She has a great set of legs too''

I frowned and the guys before us laughed and agreed with him. Brick normally never talked about girls and if he did he never talked about their appearance. He always kept it to himself….until now. I was about to rejoin my work when the group started to talk again.

''Well If you like muscles you should check out Kaoru during soccer practice. I'm telling you, that girl keeps the best to herself. Someone as athletic as her has to have a six-pack… I mean have you seen those calves and biceps? They're the perfect combination of hard and soft muscle.'' The most muscular guy of them all said with hearts in his eyes.

If Kaoru would find out about this she would break every bone in his body but it did make me think. I had never thought about Kaoru that way as I had no intention to check her out, but this did get me curious. Did she really look that different if she switched from her normal cloths to her soccer shorts? I hadn't noticed that before.

''Kaoru is a little too aggressive for my taste...'' The purple haired guy in the middle said a few seconds before Kaoru and Momoko walked into class. They had a permission slip for the teacher and took a seat in the front row.

Everyone had now stopped talking with the girls in hearing range and I watched Kaoru from a distance. I again found myself thinking if the sports freak was right and wondered if she indeed had a six-pack.

It took me a full second before I realized what I was doing. I was actually checking her out. It was something I had never done with any girl before because I don't like to bond with people. I try to avoid making real friends because I need to protect not only them but also myself.

Thank god Brick pinched my arm to get my attention and it cleared my head. '' You okay? I saw you zoning out…'' I nodded yes and stared back at him. Kaoru wasn't that special but maybe our friendly conversations this morning did make me see her more as a friend. Maybe…just maybe…. Takaaki was right and I am really capable of forming a friendship with someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** Heartbroken

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

After school Kaoru, Momoko and I went to the lab. Instead of training we confronted the professor about our discovery. At first, he got mad because we had told takaaki about our return, but then he calmed and took his time to explain everything to us.

''Let's start with the beginning… It's true that I trained Takaaki and he was your replacement for a while. My constant focus was on him and his training at the time. When the Rowdyruff boys Z showed up I asked them to visit one of my college's that was helping me with the 'White & Black light' project.

Dick Hardly was a respected college of mine and he assured me that he could help the boys. After a week or two, a few explosions destroyed his part of the lab and the boys had suddenly vanished from sight. If it wasn't for a bystander and his robot then Dick would have died in the fire after the explosions.

I don't know exactly what happened but after that Dick convinced the Mayor that it was better to stop doing research about the Black and White Z-rays. He had very convincing evidence of the Rowdyruff boys Z following in the path of Mojo and he was sure that they would form a threat.

They stopped all my projects and told me to train the bystander that saved Dick from the fire, so he could be the new hero. All further information about the boys handed to me comes from Katsu, Dick or the Mayor but I don't know if I can trust them. The evidence against the Rowdyruff boys Z is quit contradicting but I can see why the government feels threatened by then. I had hoped that you three could shine some light on it from a different angle by not telling you everything I already know….''

I could feel that the professor was telling the truth and I believed him. The story was making perfect sense and It also explained why Katsu became the hero of this city. He was the innocent bystander that had saved the life of the Professor's friend.

''That explains a lot professor'' I said while my friends stayed quiet and thought about everything he just told us. The professor seemed relieved with my answer and waited for my friends to respond.

Kaoru suddenly connected eyes with the professor and crossed her arms before she asked a question that had never occurred to me. ''Why have we never heard about this Dick Hardly? '' The professor opened a screen on his computer and showed us a picture of a blond male in a lab coat. He was shaking hands with the professor in this picture and he looked nice.

''Dick joined me after you girl vanished but he's very impressionable when it comes to power and money. He had always been a trustworthy person but these last few years he has gotten more and more obsessed by the Rowdyruff boys Z still running around freely.'' The professor answered to us before he closed the picture on his computer. He looked a little disappointed as his focus returned to us.

As I thought about hugging him, Momoko had already thought ahead and gave a quick retort. ''That's why you refused to help Takaaki when he told you about the boys coming to him for help.'' Momoko hit it spot on as he nodded 'yes' and confirmed. I guess this does explain a lot, but I couldn't help but feel the need to talk about with Takaaki. He might know something the professor is again not telling us.

* * *

That night I stopped training early and walked to the park where I had first met Takaaki. I knew he had to be there as it was his favorite spot after all. Without any afford I found him on a bench on top of the hill. He was sitting next to a girl his age and they were talking about something.

When I came close enough Takaaki noticed my presence and turned around to face me. He smiled softly and waved at me as I came closer. I stopped walking when I was next to him and smiled back at both of them. ''Miyako, this is Manami my fiancé, Manami, this is Miyako, she's an old friend of mine.''

My heart dropped when I heard him say, fiancé. It felt as heavy as stone while it broke like glass. I could have known that a cool guy like him would never like someone like me…and even if he had liked me in the past, he had probably moved on anyways.

I was still fighting back my tears as I gave his girlfriend a handshake and politely introduced myself. She was nicely dressed, had a soft voice and her brown hair looked long and flowy. She apparently has it all as I noticed her college books next to her. She was studying to become a teacher like Takaaki and by the difficulty of her books, I guess she was almost done studying.

Takaaki smiled friendly to both of us and I could understand why a girl like her could make him happy. Takaaki wasn't only my secret crush but also my friend and if he like her more than me, then I wasn't going to let this ruin our friendship. Even if this was the hardest thing I have ever done.

* * *

 **Kaoru's .P.O.V.**

As Miyako came home Momoko and I tried to cheer her up. It's a shame that she got her heart broken over a boy and I tried to help her whenever I could. I'm not so good at relationships, girly things or advice but she's one f my best friends and if she really needs support then I'm going to be there for her.

Hearing her sob in her sleep did hurt me and I had trouble to get to sleep. Momoko hadn't slept at all and so the two of us were in a very cranky mood. That and an easy crying Miyako was enough for me to ditch my friends as we arrived at school.

I took my time on my own to clear my mind and casually walked towards the locker rooms to change for track racing. I love to be outside and it would surly help me to stay awake but there was one little problem. Butch would also be there and although I don't hate him, I wasn't in the mood to deal with his psychotic ass right now.

Luck appeared to be on my side as Butch got placed in another team. My team won the track race but unlike last week Butch was very sportive and he even congratulated me. This was a welcome surprise and I happily took his words.

Shou also came up to me and I immediately feared for another reenactment of last week. ''Nice work Kaoru! Are you and your team going to shatter the old record of the school next week? That would be so awesome!'' I carefully smiled to Shou before I looked to Butch, who indeed seemed a bit irritated at me.

This gave me an idea. I needed fast team mates and the only ones fast enough to help me break that record were Butch and Shou. ''Well actually I'm going to ask the teacher If I can make my own team next week. With both Butch and you at my side we can break any record''

Butch his face cleared while Shou's expression turned into amazement. They both wanted to give a retort to me but It was easy for me to darken my expression with the lack of sleep I had. ''You two are coming with me and we are going to ask permission right now!'' I growled with anger in my voice that even Butch seemed to understand.

Of course, we got permission and I found my mood shifting to a happy one again. Shou quickly left Butch and me alone after that but Butch was sticking right next to me and walked with me as I went to a nearby bench to tie my shoes.

''Why the hell did you pick Shou? And why the fucking hell did you pick me? I'm not a team player Kaoru'' I averted my eyes from my shoes to Butch and smiled brightly. He obviously had no idea that I actually wanted to give him a chance and show everyone he wasn't such a bad guy as people thought he was.

''You and I are on friendly terms and we are the best two athletes at the school regarding of working with someone or alone. I'm sure It's going to work out fine.'' I could see him doubt but he accepted my answer before looking a little more irritated again. I had no idea what he was thinking about and frowned back to him as I waited for his answer.

''And Shou?'' I stood up straight and thought about the best thing to answer him. ''He's the second to one fastest male, If someone can get us to victory then it's him. Butch crossed his arms and stared at me for a few seconds. ''It has nothing to do with you two being in a relationship?''

''We are…'' I had just spoken those two words as it suddenly occurred to me what he meant and I stopped talking. At first, I frowned, then I laughed and then I almost wet my pants from laughter. Seriously, was he thinking I was dating Shou?

His narrowed green glowing eyes told me he wasn't taking this well and I quickly tried to regain my posture. ''Like hell no…I would never date someone like Shou….'' Butch didn't calm down and I stared deeper into those angered but hypnotizing green eyes for an answer. Why wasn't he deactivating his powers? I just told him what he wanted to hear right?

''And why wouldn't you date someone like Shou? He's good looking, strong and obviously cares about you!'' He hissed at me as he took a step more towards me. I could sense that all of this was getting worse if I continued to lie to him. This lead to me making up a reasonable excuse that told him the truth…. but not all of it. ''Butch, I know Shou way to well okay…he once tried to suffocate me with his stinky socks, he eats noodles with a spork and he wears the same underwear for weeks.'' For the first time since our conversation started Butch relaxed a little and his eyes stopped glowing. Strange…Why the hell would he worry about this?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:** _most suborn person_

* * *

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

Kaoru's reaction made sense and I calmed down as I thought about it. I felt myself overthinking her answer but also my own reaction. Why the would I fucking care about her dating, someone? She's not even my friend, she just the only person who can handle me. Besides, Kaoru was right about Shou being the best athlete after me. If he would join us we would be unstoppable at the tracks.

Suddenly I found a hand waving before me, getting my attention. ''Dude…Are you there? I was talking to you?!'' Kaoru moved her hand down when I focused back on her and she smiled a small smile. I had apparently zoned out again but pretended like everything was normal. ''Sorry, I was a little distracted.''

Kaoru placed her left hand on her hip and rolled her eyes before she told me what I had missed before. ''Who I'm dating or choose to be my friends is none of you concern. Last week we both agreed to start over and be a little more understanding to each other. This also means my personal choices Butch.''

I didn't feel like discussing this and turned my eyes away from her. Kaoru knew I had heard her and she went back to tying her shoes again. It was only then that I realized what had changed the last twenty-four hours. Since I had checked her out I had actually stopped seeing her as a potential guy friend and I was viewing her as a real girl. A strong, aggressive one with a love for sports, but still a girl.

As I watched her I now began to noticed the small things I had never seen before. Her love for green, her hair that matches mine in color and her sparkling bright green eyes were nice to look at. Even her dirty looks towards Katsu as he passed us by made me smile. I blinked a few times as slowly a swirl of tingly feelings went through me. Strangely enough I didn't freak out like the last time I had done when I liked a girl but what the hell was I going to do now?

* * *

As classes continued I took my distance from Kaoru and tried not to think about her. I found my focus running back to her and sighed deeply as my brothers watched me from a distance. I had no intention to talk to anyone about this and I eventually felt myself snap at them.

''Stop fucking staring at me!'' I said hard enough for both of them to hear. Boomer yelped but Brick frowned before he crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. He knew something was bothering me but he didn't dare to bring ask about the subject in class If it got me angered.

Momoko, who was sitting behind Brick had also heard me but she stayed calm and ignored me afterward. She was more interested in her school work than anything else. Brick made a quick hand signal that he and I were going to talk about this after school. I don't want to talk about feelings or girls so this was probably going to end up in another fight.

Like predicted Brick confronted me about my behavior and I made it clear to him I had no intention to talk. Not even Takaaki got me to talk and I once again earned the name most suborn person of the day. Brick and Takaaki kept on bugging me until Boomer showed up demanded everyone's attention.

''How do you fix a broken heart? Miyako found out her crush is already dating someone ells and I want to help her.'' All three of us looked a bit perplex but all of us could understand why he was trying so hard. Although she had pushed him into the friend zone he had been determent to get back out of it.

That was what I liked about my little brother. His duration. You could hit him over and over but he would always get back up on his feet and fight for what he believed in. It was nice to see him do this for a chick and it made me think if I would do the same for Kaoru.

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

Tightly I held onto my phone. I was already texting her during the day and so far she kept texting me back. It was nice to know she always replied back to me and it gave me some hope. She was devastated when she found out her crush was engaged but I was going to be there for her. I don't care if this is going to shove me down into the friend zone or making me her rebound. Whatever is going to happen I will stand by her and help her.

Takaaki was the first one who spoke as he smiled satisfied. ''Miyako seems to like cute and soft things. She likes animals, chocolate, Bubbles, nature and she hates fights or arguments.'' Takaaki then gave Brick some papers with rapports about Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru. He had checked them for us because Brick was afraid Katsu had hired them to watch us from up close.

'' I also found out Miyako and her friends are indeed sincerely nice to you guys. What they have told you so far is the truth. All of them have known Ken for a long time and they have no idea what to think of Katsu expect finding him annoying. Kaoru even thinks Katsu's a dick to everyone, not just you three.''

Butch laughed evilly as he heard Takaaki's mention about Kaoru. Brick was relieved and so was I. My instincts had told me she was alright but you get to doubt quickly if everyone always questions you. This was overall great and it made me think about what I could do to impress her.

''Boomer…To start off on the right foot with Miyako, why don't you talk and listen to what she has to say? She will more likely like a guy who's down to earth and tries to be there for her, then a man who buys her material things and just uses her presents instead of lifting it.'' This gave me little headache but I was going to try it anyway. Being nice and sincere had never been a problem before.

* * *

When I arrived at school the next day I walked straight to Miyako. We had been texting all night and she was happy to see me. She even hugged me and she hadn't done that since I asked her on date and told her my interests in her.

''Thank you for being there for me.'' We broke our hug and walked towards our class while we continued to talk. I couldn't believe Miyako was still this upset about a guy and it made me wonder what kind of fool would choose someone else instead of her.

''It's not a surprised that he has moved on in the time I haven't been in Townsville but I had hoped he had waited for me. He was so perfect and brave….'' Miyako continued to talk and I listened when we seated down in class. No teacher had arrived yet but more and more people came into the classroom, interrupting Miyako a few times in our conversation.

''…But the thing that hurts the most is that Takaaki never knew I loved him..'' Miyako suddenly said and my mind quickly understood what was going on. My mentor had been her crush…so that's why he knew what she loved, they were friends in the past.

I too knew that Takaaki was getting married soon and rubbed her arm softly. Takaaki wasn't a bad guy and he probably never knew about her crush on him. It was weird to know I was trying to date a girl who has a broken heart because of my mentor but still Miyako was worth it in my eyes.

''I know I'm not the best person to tell you this but faith works in mysterious ways. If it wasn't meant to be, it wasn't meant to be…we can hold on to the past but it's not going to change anything anymore.'' I said in an attempt to comfort her. Miyako did seem to perk up but she still looked sad and I hated it.

In class I made her a drawing of a puppy trying to eat Bubbles and give it to her. This again made her smile for a short while and it got my frowning. I never had a real broken heart before but seeing her like this did something to me. I hated it with a full passion.

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

A week ago Momoko challenged me to a chess match. She proved to be one of my best opponents yet and I worked hard to finish the assignments so I could have a rematch with her. Momoko had noticed what was going on and quickly finished her work as well.

When we were both finished with our school work, we quickly took out the chessboard and placed the pieces. I loved her enthusiasm but I wasn't going to let her win without a fight. ''The loser really pays lunch this time…and I forgot mine this morning.'' I told her only to earn a careful smirk from her.

We were playing for a good ten minutes when Momoko suddenly began to talk, which she never did before as she easily loses her focus then. ''Do you mind if I ask you something personal? I mean ….it's none of my busyness but I was wondering why Katsu hates you so much.'' For the first time in our game I lifted my eyes from the board to Momoko. She was a sweet and honest girl and I knew her actions were sincere, so why wouldn't I answer her?

''What I know is that he's following us around in order of the mayor. He's very dupable and trusts his superiors blindly, so when he started he wanted to expose every flaw of us and was determent to get us in jail. When we finally proved ourselves to be good, a few robberies occurred in the city and the criminals who did it had our description. We again were back at squire one and Katsu has been a bigger dick ever since then.''

Momoko watched me intensely and placed a piece off chess forward. I wondered what she was thinking about it and waited impatiently for her answer. ''Sound like someone wants to frame you but who benefit from having you behind bars?'' Momoko said as I took my turn to play.

Indeed I had already been thinking about that but I couldn't find this person, not even with the help of my brothers. ''I have made hundreds of attempts to find this person but I can't figure out who. What I do know is that this person works alone, is rather smart and fast. He or she could outrun Butch with his superpowers activated and is smart enough to avoid my traps.'' I could see some gears turn in her head but her overall expression stayed the same. I was relieved she believed my story and again waited for her to answer.

…

…

…

…

''Check'' I frowned and looked down at the board. In the time I had been explaining myself she had taken the opportunity to use my distraction. Smart thinking Momoko, I hope it's good enough to safe you.

I found myself smiling at her clever thinking and I quickly made my next move. Momoko again began to talk to me and I again found my attention sliding from the board to her. ''You make it sound like this person has superpowers?'' I nodded 'yes' in response and leaned back as I watched her react.

….

….

….

''Check mate'' She suddenly said with a smile. I made a pout but Momoko was keen to stay on the subject and it made my defeat feel less horrible. '' and I don't know about him or her having superpowers. There haven't been any new dark particle villains for the last seven year, so it would more likely be someone who has access to highly advanced equipment.''

I agreed with her and inspected the board to learn from my mistakes. Sure she had distracted me but it looks like Momoko had practiced too. She was capable of thinking far ahead and her moves had gotten highly advanced. This was interesting but also very satisfying.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:** _Poochi…_

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe it. I was actually able to outsmart Brick! This was a victory for me but I also knew I had been lucky. Talking to him about Katsu also got him to lose some of his concentration. '' You don't need to buy me lunch Brick, I know how hard it is for your brothers and you to get food. Instead, we could do a new game of chess next week?''

Brick leaned back in his chair and smiled satisfied back at me. It was like we are getting part of a team and I was happy things were running so smoothly between us two. Now I think of it, even Kaoru and Butch are getting along this week, so there is no doubt in my mind that the boys are on a good path right now.

''Alright but next time I'm going beat you and I won't be holding back!'' This got me giggling as I was sure he hadn't held back for me. My questions could have distracted him but I was sure he didn't let me win on peruse. His ego didn't like losing that much.

Both of us smiled and it made me realize just how much I appreciated his company around me. It was a weird thought that he of all person was my first male friend. Still, I did like having him close by. He was always uplifting my mood if I had a bad day but then again I also helped him whenever I could.

Brick suddenly stood up and began to clear the board so other people could play. I observed him and thought deeply about him. Brick was known as a mean person but he was actually very nice in his approach towards other. Even the gentle way he picked up the pieces of chess told me he was just perfect.

I suddenly began to notice Brick was quite good looking in this light and felt my stomach turn. I swallowed as I recognized that small gravy pulls I always got when I crushed on someone. Brick was my own counterpart and I forbade myself to give into this kind of feelings. I had also promised myself to stop crushing and I was determent to keep that promise.

As Brick suddenly gave a friendly smile to me, my heart skipped a beat and I knew I was getting in trouble if I didn't walk away now. ''I…uh…I need to go to the restroom'' I told Brick before bailing out of class to get some air.

When I arrived in the restroom I noticed someone else was there and to my surprise I found Miyako standing before the mirror. She was in tears and I quickly hugged her, only to have her hug me back. ''I never thought that a heartbreak could be this painful Momoko…'' She whispered to me as I held her tightly. Miyako didn't deserve this but there was nothing I could do about it right now.

''It will take some time Miyako, I'm sure you can get over him'' I said before breaking our hug and looking at myself in the mirror. As I watched my reflection I noticed that I had a small blush on my face and began to panic on the inside. No no no, I promised myself not to crush!

''I guess you're right Momoko…but why are you here?'' I locked eyes with Miyako and scratched the back of my neck as I thought about an excuse. ''I needed to use the toilet really badly.'' With that said I walked to the nearest bathroom stall and walked in. I seated down on the lid and listened as Miyako again began to talk to me.

''You know what the craziest part is…I haven't cried about Takaaki in class until this last one because before I had Boomer with me, who was taking care of me. He has become a really sweet boy Momoko.'' I heard her voice clear up and I was sure that if I could see her face, that I could see her smile.

I quickly flushed the toilet and joined my friend before the mirror to wash my hands in the sink. Miyako was still smiling and I simply smiled back at her. ''Brick is a nice guy as well but like everyone he has his flaws. He can be bossy, stubborn and a little mean if you're on his bad side.'' I told Miyako before both of us walked out of the restroom and onto the hallway.

My stomach began to swirl as soon as I thought about rejoining Brick in class and I frowned while being disappointed at myself. I tried to get a grip on myself and I got more and more frustrated about this situation. I can't get a crush on Brick! I just can't!

I had no idea what to do anymore but my instincts were telling me to go home and think about it. So that was what I did. The lab gave me some breathing room and I could also think about ways to forget about Brick.

My early arrival was highly suspicious to the Professor but he made no attempt to find out what was wrong with me. I took this to my advantage and went through some of the old pictures the professor still held of us. The girls and I looked so happy with Ken and his dad. It was a time with a lot of ups and downs but eventually everything would land on its feet.

It was then that I noticed I missed someone….Poochi….That was why I found the lab so quiet and weird. He was our main supporter and alarm signal to go and save the city. I looked at some of the photos from the years we were gone and I quickly made a connection between the end of the 'White & Black light' project and his disappearance. But where was he now?

The professor was busy with one of his experiments so I decided to ask Ken when he came home from school. Ken had a very interesting story to tell me as it appears that Poochi hadn't just been taken away. He was stolen by someone a week after the lab incident with the Rowdyruff boys. Ken had tried to track him down but it seemed to be an impossible task and after a month he gave up his search.

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

The future was a real puzzle to us and with each piece we found, a new question emerged. Momoko, Kaoru and I were having this weird feeling that Poochi's disappearance had something to do with the what happened at the lab the week before he vanished. We had no prove or evidence but we could just feel it.

That's also why Momoko had suggested I would visit D. Hardly today. The Professor had given me his address and it was only a few blocks away from the lab. The streets were remotely empty and I had a small Deja vu to last week. The Ganggreen gang couldn't be active in this part of the city right?

I observed my surroundings and suddenly noticed I was walking by Mojo Jojo's home. The old wooden structure was still standing but it looked abandoned from the outside. As my curiosity spiked I forgot where I was going and walked up to what once was the front door. Without thinking ahead I pushed the unlocked door open and stepped into the dark building. The stairs creaked underneath my shoes and I found myself on the verge of panicking…god this is so scary! I wish someone was here with me.

When I found myself on the ground floor I looked around. The place looked trashed like someone had packed in a hurry and had no intention to come back. The furniture was covered in dust and so were the shoes and other old clothes that belonged to the Rowdyruff boys Z and Mojo Jojo.

As I walked deeper into the house, I suddenly felt a string at my feet and looked down. The small wire was attached to an even smaller machine and it was blinking! Before I could even blink, the room started to fill itself with a dark greenish gas.

I panicked as I slowly began to suffocate by the gas when suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around my form and flew me out the smoke. I cuffed violently as it took a while before the smoke left my lungs but my savior never left my side.

A soon as I could breathe again I opened my eyes and looked at the person who had pulled me out of this mess. Never in my life had I been so happy to see those dark blue eyes of Boomer. He was worried but he also looked confused about me being here.

''Sorry about the trap, Brick can be a bit paranoid at times,'' Boomer said as he suddenly hugged me tight when he saw I was alright. I hugged him back and saw his brothers walk away from us. Apparently, all three had noticed I had triggered some kind of alarm but only Boomer pulled me out to save me.

When Boomer broke our hug his hands ended up on my shoulders where they rested as his eyes borrowed deep into mine. ''Why did you go into that old house Miyako? Didn't you think about the risks you were taking?''

I fiddled with my fingers as I thought about an excuse to tell him. ''I…I thought you lived here…'' Boomer's arms fell off my shoulders and he suddenly turned a little sad. ''That shed is nothing but bad memories Miyako. My brothers and I have moved a long time ago.''

Instantly I grabbed his hand to comfort him and his smile returned as fast as it had gone away. I guess I did have some kind of feelings for Boomer and although it wasn't the same as with Takaaki, I knew he was a real gentleman and would take care of me no matter what. The way he was looking at me right now made my heart literally skip a beat.

''But why were you looking for me?'' Boomer asked me as he wiggled my arm that was connected to his. I shyly looked away from him and as I again began to think of the most logical thing to say. My pride told me to hold back and I didn't want Boomer to be my rebound but my heart was telling me otherwise. ''I..uh…I was wondering If you were still interested in going on a date with me?''

His face turned blank while I held my breath as I waited for his answer. When a smile from ear to ear appeared on his face I gave a relieved sigh and waited for his words. ''Really? You changed your mind?''

I nodded yes and placed my free hand on his hand that was holding my other. I nodded yes and took a deep breath to explain him why. ''These last couple of days have been hard on me and you were always there for me to help. Now, I don't really know if I'm over Takaaki but I do know that I care about you. You are a kind and gentle creature that I would really like to get to know better.''

Boomer pulled me close and placed a kiss on my cheek before he leaned away again. ''I would love to go on a date with you but now is not the right time. Me and my brothers have some business to take care off. Is it okay if I take you out on date tomorrow after school?''

I giggled at his question as a blush still covered my cheeks. ''Sure, I will wait for you after school''


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:** _relatives I don't know_

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As Friday arrived me and Momoko got excited about the party that was planned for tomorrow. It was nice to get to a party instead of the heavy training the professor usually gave us. Miyako was holding back her enthusiasm and we had no idea why until we arrived at school and heard rumors about her and Boomer going on a date this afternoon.

Momoko and I grabbed Miyako and pulled her away from the crowd to interrogate her. ''Why are they saying you are going on a date with Boomer?!'' I said with a strong voice only to have her raise her hands at me in defense. Momoko waited with me for an answer and we watched as she suddenly began to blush.

''Instead of going to Dick Hardly I walked into Mojo Jojo's home where I triggered some kind of alarm placed by Brick. Boomer saved me but I had no good excuse to be there and seeing how he has been there for me these last few days I decided that going on a date with him would be a worthy excuse.''

I slapped myself on my forehead and wondered what the hell Miyako was thinking. We can't date our counterparts! That's just ridiculous….even if they are nice we can't just date a person with the same powers as us.

''The boys have their charms but going on a date with Boomer…what are you going to tell him if he follows you to the lab or even worse, what if he finds out you're Bubbles?'' Momoko asked our blond friend who raised her shoulders in response and smiled. Miyako did look a lot happier right now but was it worth the risks?

''I will be fine Momoko, It's just a date and we don't know if this is going to work out or not. If it doesn't we will just go back to being friends and if it does work out I will tell him the same excuse as I always told my grandmother.'' Miyako said as I crossed my arms over my chest. I didn't like where this was going but before I could retort Momoko answered again.

''Okay, as long as you know what you are doing I see no reason why not.'' My mouth fell open and I really wanted to protest but I held back. I could win an argument from one of them, but not both of them. In anger, I walked away and to my surprise I walked right into Butch on the next corner... Great…

''Wow…In a hurry much?'' He said to me, which surprised me as it was a normal question and not the usual hard exchange of words. That he for once reacted like a normal person was nice and it seems that he and I are getting along better and better.

''My friends annoy me at times with their crushes and girly things….'' I turned around and was about to walk away from him when I felt his hand on my shoulder. He stopped me from walking away and immediate I turned around. ''You don't like Miyako going on a date with a Rowdyruff boy Z?'' Butch looked a little angered and I tried to answer him carefully.

''This has nothing to do with Boomer, but with boys dating my friends in general. Do you know how many times I had to comfort Momoko because of a broken heart? I don't want my friends to get all heartbroken or hurt over some boy.'' Butch accepted my answer and seemed to understand what I was trying to tell him. He walked with me towards my locker and watched me as a placed the unnecessary books in my locker.

I was about to close my locker when Shou suddenly joined us and started talking about the next match of 'the masked wonder'. He had tickets and wanted me to go with him. Without thinking, I grabbed the tickets and showed my enthusiasm by smiling brightly.

Shou left Butch and me after that as he joined his friend a few meters away from us. I was about to talk to Butch when I saw his mood had changed. He was clearly jealous and I was not going to apologize to him about this. He's a fucktart if he thinks I will skip these tickets because of him. ''Like it or not, I'm going to this match, Butch. You know I love the Masked Wonder.'' His look didn't change but he never said anything back to me. He stayed quiet as we walked towards our first class and refused to speak to me until we were alone in the classroom.

''I don't fucking care about the tickets….it's the fact that you keep saying there is nothing going on between you and Shou that ticks me off!'' He suddenly growled at me before he pushed me against the wall. I was literally trapped between him and the wall. My frustration prevented me from noticing this at first and I quickly crossed my arms over my chest in protest.

''What the Fuck Butch! You have no trust in me, do you?!'' I said with an angered voice. Butch raised his right hand in response and did something I had not seen coming. He placed his hand like it was holding my left side of my face. Caressing the check with his dumb as he suddenly calmed a little bit.

''I trust you…. But I don't trust him.'' I wanted to roll my eyes at his response but something stopped me from looking away as I stared directly into those deep green eyes. Like puzzle pieces were suddenly falling into place, I suddenly understood that Butch was jealous of the relationship Shou and I have.

I began to wonder why jealousy was going through his mind until I suddenly remembered some facts. I was the first and the only friend except for his brothers and he thinks that I will abandon him if I hang out with Shou to much.

''Butch, how many times do I need to….'' I stopped talking as Butch his eyes flashed a shade of fluorosis green I had never seen before. Something was wrong as he no longer looked jealous. He was concerned? Why the hell would he be concerned?

My face cleared as I suddenly began to understand what was going on. The way he was standing close to me and rubbing my cheek with his dumb…it was suddenly all making sense to me. He cared about me as a girl.

In response, I blushed at this revelation and looked away from his eyes for the first time. His dumb stopped moving over my cheek and confusion suddenly raised in his head. He looked unaware about the things he was doing to me and I quickly uncrossed my arms and guided his arm down. ''Butch, I would never date Shou, you know that!''

''He's handsome, popular, athletic, knows his way around girls..'' He began to some up while I tried to calm myself and hide my blush. This just had to stop and I knew there was only one way Butch was going to shut up.

''HE IS MY BROTHER!'' I yelled at him to get his attention. He not only stopped talking, he stared at me like he had seen a ghost. I bit down on my lip in as I waited for him to say something back but he just didn't know what to say. ''You never knew my last name is Matsubara?'' I asked him as I hoped he would get over his initial shock and turn back to normal.

This he did as he suddenly crossed his arms and blankly stared back at me. He wasn't mad but he was definitely thinking about something ''Seriously? Then why the fuck did we became friends? Your brother hates my guts.''

I wasn't going to tell him my first intentions but since we are a kind of friends now, I could make up a good and believable lie. '' I like doing things people say I cannot do…besides, if people learn to look past the crazy part of you, you are good company to hang around with.''

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

When Miyako and I walked into class, we were just in time to spot Kaoru and Butch talking. We took a step back as we watched them from around the corner. Butch literally had Kaoru trapped against the wall and to my surprise she not only stayed calm, she also blush at his touch.

Miyako had to hold back a giggle while I frowned. Wow, I had never seen Kaoru like this and I was glad she hadn't noticed us. We couldn't hear what they were talking about but it did make me think about their 'situation'. Kaoru looked like she had a soft spot for Butch and he looked like he was caring about her. Could those two be growing into something more than friends?

As my eyes turned away from Kaoru to Miyako I suddenly began to realize that all of us were developing some kind of affection for our counterparts. Just like Miyako and Kaoru I was developing some feelings and although I tried to prevent it, I really really really like Brick.

Like he had heard my thoughts, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder that turned out to be his. ''What's going on?'' Brick asked as he and Boomer tried to peek around us and the wall. Miyako and I stayed quiet and also peeked around the corner. We were just in time to hear Kaoru yell at Butch ''HE IS MY BROTHER!''

Boomer was surprised and his mouth fell open but Brick wasn't that amazed. Although I could see his mind race, he had never connected Kaoru to being Shou's sister before. The silence around us was nerve-racking and I was happy Kaoru started talking again.

''You never knew my last name is Matsubara?'' Kaoru said in a voice that was very unlike her. It was gentle and very clear. She had learned how to handle Butch in this last week and she didn't want to fight him.

Butch looked shocked at first but now his skin color was slowly coming back to him. In my opinion, I was happy he didn't destroy the school or at least a table, so I guess they really did build up a small friendship this last week.

''Seriously? Then why the fuck did we became friends? Your brother hates my guts.'' I heard him ask and looked at Brick. I could see he wanted to know that answer as bad as Butch did. Let's just hope this isn't the beginning of him searching more and more information about us.

''I like doing things people say I cannot do…besides, if people learn to look past the crazy part of you, you are good company to hang around with.'' Kaoru's responded to Butch a second before she noticed us. Brick seemed to understand her logic and simply walked into the classroom like nothing had happened.

I strolled behind him and seated down next to him. I thought he was going to eavesdrop on Kaoru and Butch like I wanted too but instead he asked me a question I had not seen expected. ''Do you have any relatives I don't know off?'' He suddenly asked me with a questioned face.

Not telling him the truth now would surely give away my lie in the future and so I told him what he wanted to know. ''Well…I have a sister named Kuriko. She's does Home Economics with Boomer and Miyako.'' Brick thought about it for a while and he didn't like my answer.

'' and why did we became friends? I'm sure your sister and her boyfriend warned you about us before you entered here.'' Carefully I give him my answer while I prayed he would accept it. ''My sister and I disagree on a lot of things so I never listen to what she has to say. As for you and I being 'friends' … I guess that's because I know what it's like to be bullied, feeling desperate and alone. Unlike Kaoru and Miyako I never was a popular girl and before they became my friends I had no one.''

Brick looked a little sad and I felt guilty about not telling him the whole truth. I hadn't lied but leaving the part away about us PPGZ and wanting to see what they were doing was making me incredibly guilty. Not only I but also Miyako and Boomer saw Brick's struggle and I was glad my friend wanted to back me up. ''I don't have any sisters or brothers and I believe faith was the reason why I met Boomer. We met by him dropping his pot of soup over my shoes, rescued my bag twice and he helped me with my little heartbreak.''

Boomer smiled at the mention of his name but both Brick and I could hear Miyako was still hurt by the way she said Takaaki's name before. She was just getting over him and I could only hope Boomer was going to be a more permanent rebound for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter: 15**

* * *

 **Boomer's p.o.v.**

Sweaty hands, heart beating heavy and it could be my imagination but my mind was getting kind of foggy. I had no concentration in class and tried to watch the clock on the wall. My date with Miyako would start within a few minutes and I had not prepared a single thing. I had no gift, no plans and I was getting more and more nervous.

When the school bell went I packed my bag and watched as Miyako walked up to me. She smiled so free and innocent that all my worries suddenly disappeared. This was one of the reasons why I believe I truly love her. She made my whole world revolve around her without doing a single thing.

I still couldn't believe she was really going on a date with me and softly took her hand in mine. I wanted to take her on a romantic date and wondered what she would like. Visiting one of my favorite places was an option but it was just on the outside of Tokyo. If we were going there by public transportation it would take us around three hours before we would arrive.

''I wish I could take you to my special place but it's a bit too far away…unless you want me to fly us there'' I said to her as we walked through the hallway to exit the school building. Her happy smile faltered for a few seconds but then she softly spoke with a small smile. ''As long as you don't drop me I don't think I would mind.''

I glowed with happiness and gently let my hand slip out of hers. Once we walked out the building, I quickly grabbed her bridal style and flew towards my favorite spot on the outskirts of the city; Tatadohama beach.

Miyako was brave as no fear was displayed on her face when I flew higher and faster. Still, she held onto my shirt like she wasn't trusting me and in response I pressed her body closer to mine.

Miyako stared around as I began to lower in my flight. It was nice to have the sun high in the sky and the sea at our left. The sun was going down in a few hours and I was sure Miyako was going to love it.

* * *

As we set foot at Tatadohama beach Miyako was impressed. ''Wow Boomer…..this place is amazing…'' She said as she walked towards the water while removing her shoes and held them in her right hand.

I watched as she entered the shallows and stopped once the water came above her ankles. ''It's not as polluted as those other beaches and it's surrounded by so many trees...I didn't know a place like this existed.'' She told me as she turned around and mentioned with her hands that I should also enter the water.

After removing my shoes I joined her in the water and we walked along the coast while the waves soured around us. We watched a few suffers and a few fish jumping out of the water as we talked about everything we could think off.

Miyako was a dream girl. Everything seemed perfect about her as even her flaws were a sign of perfection. She was holding my hand again and she was really enjoying this date as much as I did. I thought nothing could go wrong until she asked me a question I hadn't expected from her.

''I know this is none of my concern but what did you do yesterday after you helped me? You left in such a hurry that I was a little worried about you.'' She confessed as both of us stopped moving. I lifted her hand and kissed it gently as I thought about what to tell her.

Did I trust her enough to tell her everything or was I going to lie to her? If she was going to link me out to Katsu then I was sure I was going to prison. Was it worth telling her the truth?

I took a little gamble and told her some details about last night. '' There is someone in the city who wants to frame my brothers and me Miyako. We have been trying to stop him or her for the last four years but it escapes us every time. Last night we made a few…*cough* illegal *cough*…traps to catch this bastard.''

I observed her carefully and noticed she still looked worried. This was a great relieve although it did make me a little more nervous again. ''I wish I could help you, Boomer...'' She said as she stroked my hand with her thumb of the hand that was holding mine. This made my stomach swirl and I smiled fulfilled.

''There is nothing we can do right now except wait,'' I told her as we continued our walk. After thirty minutes of sauntering and splashing through the water, we saw a hotdog stand and walked back up onto the beach. I bought two bottles of water for us and we seated down into the sand that was finally cooling down from the heat of the sun.

We chilled and watched as the waves were slowly swallowing the beach. The tide was rising but none of us seemed to care about it until the sun began to set. The orange and pink colors were beautiful and I looked at Miyako to see her reaction as I moved closer to her. When our faces were only a few inches apart I wanted to kiss her but then my stomach growled and she giggled. Got dammit! That so ruined the moment!

''I guess we should go home. I promised to be back before sundown.'' She said as she inspected the incoming messages on her screen. Like a real gentleman, I pulled her up and flew her towards school with care. Unlike before she was trusting me and stared at me during our flight.

A normal date would have ended at her front door and it would have given me another opportunity to kiss her, but Miyako had other plans. She asked me to drop her of at school so she could get some books she had forgotten and walk home with Momoko. I reluctantly agreed as I knew this meant no kiss but I respected her wishes.

Once we arrived at the school I could already see her friend coming our way. She had probably stayed in school to make her homework or do some kind of extra curriculum. Momoko was happy to see her friend but then something happened I had not expected.

Two hands suddenly held on to my face and pulled it down. Before I processed what was going on, two soft lips had touched mine. The feeling of baby soft skin with a strawberry flavor made my lips tingle like it had never done before. The amazing sensation spread though my body and colored my cheeks blood red until she stopped pressing her lips against mine.

I blinked as she turned away from me and towards her friend. Her whole face was bright red but it didn't stop her from giggling again. ''I had a good time Boomer. Maybe we can do it again some other time?''

My heart began to beat faster as I began to realize I had nailed it. Miyako like me back! ''Yes please, another date would be nice,'' I answered as Momoko came in hearing range and joined us. I didn't want to leave but I had a feeling she wanted to talk with her friend and I was willing to give her the space she needed. ''I guess I will see you at Dylan's party tomorrow?''

Miyako agreed before she left with Momoko and I ended up alone on the sidewalk. I hadn't thought about the party at all because Brick hadn't made up his mind if it was safe enough for us to go. We never got invited to party's and he thought it was a possible trap.

We knew Dylan for five months now and he mostly ignored us because he is a sheep that follows the rest of the group. It was only his disliking of Katsu that made him want to hang around with us from time to time.

That he invited us was a sign for me that everyone was slowly accepting us but for Brick, everyone and everything could be used against us. He also knew this was a chance to get a little more popular and he told Butch and me he would think about it.

I opened one of my apps on my phone to message Brick about it but it seems Butch had beaten me to it. He happened to know Katsu was also going to the party and he convinced Brick that it could make a good alibi if we would be around him with a possible robbery happening at any moment. If the one trying to frame us would strike tonight we had evidence it wasn't us.

While smiling down at my phone I closed the app and flew home. I had a new outfit to come up with that could surprise Miyako tomorrow. For her, I was willing to do anything.

* * *

 **Miyako's p.o.v.**

I looked behind me a couple of times until Boomer was out of sight. He had amazed me with his kind, gentle and romantic behavior. He was so much sweeter then I had imaged and he made me feel like I was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He made me forget about everything around me including my heartbreak and my worries about my grandmother finding out about my return.

''Miyako, please say something?'' I turned my head towards Momoko and began to notice I hadn't said a word to her after I left Boomer. This was very rude of me and I quickly apologized. '' sorry Momoko, my mind was still with Boomer. He was the perfect gentleman during our date.''

Momoko smiled relieved at me and I couldn't help but smile back at her. ''Boomer said he would see us at Dylan's party tomorrow so I guess I can see him tomorrow again,'' I said before my smile grew bigger. Momoko agreed and carefully bit her lower lip afterward. She was nervous and that was very unlike her, she loved parties.

''You don't seem so sure about going to this party '' I told Momoko, only to receive a small smile back from her. ''It's not the party itself that makes me doubt about going. Someone I like is going to come and I'm probably going to make a fool out myself like I always do.'' Momoko never was this self-conscious and maybe that was a good thing. If she would take the time to get to know the guy then maybe she would not get heartbroken this time.

''So…..who is this guy?'' I asked her while I thought about all the boys she had encountered this week. It was most likely someone going to the same school as us. Outside of school we rarely did something ells than train at the lab and had no chance of meeting boys. Still, who would get Momoko's interest this time?

''Let's say that we all love our counterparts way too much…''She answered me. I lightly frowned in response as my mind tried to understand what she meant. Luckily she understood my physical expression and smiled carefully before she answered.

''It's Brick..''


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:** work in progress

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

Miyako blinked a couple of times but then smiled gently at me. She didn't seem to mind it at all and the more time passed, the bigger her smile got. ''I don't see a problem, only possibility's. If you and I are both going to date one of the Rowdyruff Boys Z then we could double date….that would be so nice.''

I was glad Miyako was this positive and gentle. Having a crush on someone is never easy, especially not when it is someone who is supposed to be your opposite. ''I guess that double dating could be a great help to me and my dating disasters. You could help me from doing stupid things like staring at him too long or getting too excited about him.'' Miyako giggled and agreed to help me. Maybe with a little luck, I could finally impress a guy I really liked.

* * *

As Saturday arrived I became more and more nervous. Miyako's dressing tip didn't help me at all. She told me to wear something I would feel comfortable in and be representative at the same time. Not that I had much provocative clothing but I did have some. Eventually, I did settle with a denim skirt, red heels and a white top with a pink dragon drawn on it.

Miyako told me I looked good and Kaoru looked rather surprised. She didn't say anything about it but I took it as a compliment. Kaoru wasn't the type of girl to say someone looked good. This did not make me less nervous about the party and trying to impress Brick…

With every step I took towards the party I began to feel more and more nervous. I had never felt this way before and wondered why this meant so much to me. Luckily I had Miyako to push me out of my thoughts and into reality. If it wasn't for her Kaoru would have kicked my ass for stalling. She was really looking forward to this party.

When we arrived we were one of the first ones there. Most of them were boys and Miyako and I felt a bit uneased by it. Kaoru didn't mind it at all and quickly mixed in the crowd, leaving Miyako and me behind at the drinks. Luckily for us, it didn't take long before the Rowdyruff Boys Z arrived and we too had some familiar company.

Boomer rushed over to Miyako and pulled his brothers with him. Brick was wearing clean jeans for the first time since I met him in the future and I could see his red sweater was almost new. He looked really good in this and It was hard not to keep staring at him.

An elbow of Miyako got me back to reality and I pleaded Miyako for help. ''Relax Momoko, Just act the same around him as you have done the last couple of days. I'm sure you will be okay.'' Miyako said before she took a step away from me and kissed Boomer on his cheek.

Brick and Butch were both a bit uncomfortable by the blushing pair before me and Brick quickly turned his attention to me. ''You look nice tonight Momoko.'' He said to me but I could hear in his voice he was only trying to be nice to me. I took a deep breath before I made an attempt to stay as normal as possible. ''Thanks, you look great too.''

After that, Brick and Butch left us and joined the people on the dancefloor. I stayed on the side and watched as Brick took his sweater off and danced in his black shirt and damn he looked so good in that tight shirt. I even envied the way his cap stayed on his head and not a single hair escaped his ponytail.

Miyako was a kind friend and luckily pulled me onto the dancefloor without giving all her attention to Boomer. Boomer seemed to understand this as well and joined his brothers. After a while, I even began to enjoy my night and loosened up my hips. This party was amazing and I danced until my feet began to hurt. Maybe wearing red heels wasn't my best idea but they looked so pretty that I couldn't resist wearing them.

I left Miyako with Brick and Boomer on the dancefloor and went to the kitchen to get myself something to drink. I grabbed a can from the fridge and seated down in one on the chairs to remove my shoes for a moment. Oh, I cannot describe how good it felt to get out of those shoes.

This didn't stay unnoticed to Katsu and Dylan who were standing just a few feet away from me. I saw the two of them stare at me but when I made eye contact Katsu he looked away. Dylan did the exact opposite and walked straight towards me. ''Tired feet already? It's only 23:45.'' He joked as he joined by my side.

I rolled my eyes before I reluctantly pushed my shoes back on. ''I don't wear heels so often. Next party I'm wearing sneakers'' I told him only to receive his hand a few seconds later. He helped me up and onto my feet before he walked with me towards the dancefloor.

Dylan was a good dancer but after a while, I made a few attempts to join Brick, Boomer, and Miyako again. My attempts failed as Dylan used a few tricks on me, like blocking my path or grabbing my hand and swirling me around. I was about to tell him I wanted to join my friends when suddenly the lights went on and the music stopped.

Everyone began to complain until one voice rose above it. Katsu's voice was one of cold water and I knew this meant trouble for the boys. I rushed over to my friends but I was too late to intercept Katsu.

''You get 10 second to explain where Butch is. The Bank just got robbed and I don't believe it's a coincidence that Butch isn't here.'' Katsu said while Brick grabbed his own sweater and pulled it back on. For him, this party was ruined and I felt terrible for him.

''I'm not Butch his babysitter Katsu, the boy can go where he wants whenever he wants but I can assure you he is still on the premises,'' Brick said calm and assertive. I could see that Katsu was trying his best to stay calm as well but the boy was having some great difficulty.

He was right on one thing, though. I hadn't seen Butch in quite a while. The boy had disappeared but he wasn't the only one who had left the dancefloor. I hadn't seen Kaoru for the last two hours at least. ''He's with Kaoru'' I said before Katsu could make another attempt to accuse Brick or his brothers.

''Okay so where are they then?'' He asked me with his arms crossed over his chest. I had no idea where those two could be so I took a gamble and told him where they could possibly be. ''Knowing Kaoru she's probably in the garden or on the roof. She loves looking at the stars.''

Katsu rolled his eyes and left the building. The music began to play again and the lights turned off, but for Brick, the fun was gone now. He told Boomer he could stay and said goodbye. ''Wait…l am going home too. My feet hurt way to much '' I told him only to have him patiently wait for me.

Brick and I left the party and walked along the sidewalk while we talked about Katsu and his weird conclusions. We laughed and were enjoying our walk when I suddenly realized Brick was actually walking me towards my house…. I mean my old house and not the lab….I began to panic on the inside but realized that my parents would find out I'm alive sooner or later. If this meant I could keep Brick's trust then I had to go inside that house.

Brick and I stopped before my door and although I wanted to kiss him I just thanked him for his kindness. ''Thanks for bringing me home.'' My words made him smile and his smile made my stomach fill with butterflies. Oh, why do you make me feel so good?!

''That's what a gentleman has to do right?'' He asked me only to make me blush a little. In this shade, he couldn't see it and I knew I had to be patient this time. Still, that didn't keep me from joking around. ''… You are such a goody two shoe…'' I said with a little giggle at the end and to my surprise he blushed a little as well.

''Yeah it's a work in progress…'' With that said he left me at the door and walked away. He was looking behind him a couple of times so I had to go in now. With a deep breath, I took my old key and moved it into the lock. I turned my key and the door unlocked before I stepped in.

The inside of my home hadn't changed but I had woken up my mom and dad who thought a burglar had just entered the house. Once ]our connect eyes, their expressions changed from angry to concerned and disbelieve. ''I'm home… and I have a lot to explain…''

* * *

 **Miyako's p.o.v.**

When Momoko and Brick left the party Boomer stayed with me. Just like our leaders we were out of the party mood but we didn't want to leave each other yet. Boomer eventually took me for a walk in Dylan's garden. It was small but it looked beautiful with the full moon and the green plants.

Boomer sure was romantic and I loved how kind and gentle he had been with me. Now we were alone we had nothing to hide and we stepped closer to each other. Since our date yesterday I had been wanting to kiss him full on the lips but I didn't have the courage.

When he was sure we were alone he slowly wrapped his arms around me and we stared into each other's eyes. Nothing looked so perfect as this moment and we both leaned in for a kiss when Boomer suddenly stopped and left the back of his neck.

He revealed to have been hit by a stinky sock and he was quite angry. ''Butch!'' He roared before he turned around into the direction of another incoming sock. Boomer caught it before it could hit me but I felt a bit unnerved by something as gross and turned away from it. ''Ull.. Boomer that is so disgusting!'' I said before he flew away from me and to the roof of Dylan's house.

A few laughter's of Kaoru and some pleading words of Butch told me enough about their evening. Why did I have a tomboy as a friend again? Oh well, she can be nice but Kaoru will never be a real lady.

I waited for Boomers return and he looked relieved I had waited for him where he had left me. ''Sorry…My brother can be so selfish and annoying at times. Will you please let me escort you home?'' He again made me smile happily so I nodded yes until It hit me that I had to go to the lab and quickly made an excuse. ''Ow, I'm sorry…I forgot that I was going to sleep over at Kaoru's house…but maybe we could go on another date last week?''


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:** Butch opens up

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

While my girly friends were on the dancefloor I was on the roof. What was I doing there? Well, Butch and I got in a fight over an energy drink. Since I didn't want him to destroy the house or ruin the party I told him we needed to talk and brought him here.

The quietness and the darkness were my ideal way to think clear and I was sure it would help Butch as well. At first, we didn't say much and just gave each other 'looks' but then slowly we began to talk. First, we talked about school, then our friends and then I got back to the subject Butch always avoid.

''… Why do you really push people away? I know you good enough to realize that you are hiding something from me.'' I said before I handed him the only can of red bull. He narrowed his eyes at me but he was considering on telling me the truth. This alone was a win for me.

''You never give up, do you?'' My expression must have told him enough as I was almost cheering that he was finally going to tell me what was going on in the aggressive mind of him. Only, my mood changed when Butch suddenly looked kind of sad.

''Okay…well you need to promise me you don't tell this to anyone. Not to your family, not to your friends and especially not to Katsu!'' I quickly nodded and watch as Butch his mind raced. He tried to gather the strength to tell me everything and it made me do something I had never thought about doing before. I touched his hand…yep…I was trying to lure him out in a way I never imagined I would do.

Luckily for me, it seemed to work and he suddenly began to talk. ''Someone asked me to help… We didn't have a bond like me and my brothers but.. we had gotten attached to her. We had watched as everything he had built up fell down but we had never thought this was so important for our mama…

Until that one evening that changed everything. When my brothers were away she gave me this weird blue gun and told me that I was the only one strong enough to live with the guilt of killing my own parent...She made me shoot her Kaoru….. ''

My mouth was hanging wide open as I felt the chills go down my spine and he just continued to talk without even noticing my goosebumps. ''Even this day I dream about Brick and Boomer coming to me with the same request. Everyone who I like will get hurt by me or they hurt me and that is exactly why I don't want other people near me.''

Butch was honest with me and I could finally get why he didn't want to be friends with anyone. No matter how old you are, killing you parent will always traumatize you…and that was when another thought clicked. ''Wait….You killed Mojo Jojo?!''

Butch quickly covered my mouth with his hand and glared angrily at me before he looked around. ''I'm serious Kaoru. If Katsu ever finds out about this he has enough evidence to lock me up for good.'' The harsh tone and evil look coming from his face did nothing to me but I wasn't planning on telling Katsu this anytime soon.

I removed his hand and stared at him for a few seconds. ''Although I love to use things against you this isn't one I would be proud to use. I will keep it a secret…for now..'' I teased a little, not even noticing that I was actually smiling while doing this. Butch smiled back at me and I couldn't help but feel this weird tingle in my body again.

''….Thanks…'''Butch suddenly said as an awkward silence filled around us. We were always fighting, arguing or talking so we never had a moment of peace like we just had. It was strange yet satisfying.

After that, our conversation ended abruptly as Katsu stormed onto the roof and aimed his gun at Butch. ''Where have you been the last two hours?!" I simply rolled my eyes and watched as Butch simply pushed the gun away from his face. Unlike normal, he was calm, way too calm for my liking.

''Kaoru and I were having a moment together. You know? Like girlfriend and boyfriend.'' Once I had processed Butch his words I immediately gave him a punch against his head, but he only smiled triumphantly at me. Katsu, however, looked rather irritated and hadn't lowered his gun yet. ''And why would the two of you date? You two do nothing but argue and fight with each other.''

Butch literally wrapped his right arm around me and gave me a wink before he answered back to him. ''Let's say a common enemy drove us together…''I had absolute no idea what to think about that. Part of my wanted to strangle him but some other part told me that I didn't mind playing along...as long as I could irritate Katsu?!

''No, just…arrgg'' Was all the boy could say before he finally turned around and walked away. I had to laugh about it and locked eyes with Butch who was also smiling brightly at these turn of events. ''Unbelievable he didn't even give….'' I said to Butch who pulled me closer to him with the arm that was still around my waist. I stopped talking and focused only on his face while my heartbeat was getting stronger.

My cheeks were getting warmer but everything else around me seemed to stop for a moment. This was so strange jet so wanted. Butch made my body and mind react so differently in comparison to other boys. Everything that was going to happen now would be okay with me.

''We're a good team Kaoru.'' He said before he rubbed my back and looked away from me. The stars had gotten his attention and I guess I was happy with this. My blushes pushed me in a vulnerable position and I hated that. This was the best outcome…Butch and I would only fight anyway.

 **Butch's P.O.V.**

As Kaoru and I watched the stars my mind was so clear that it surprised me. Normally it would get chaotic by the red bull but Kaoru did the exact opposite to me. She was a special kind of girl. She was kind but strong. Caring but forceful. She wasn't like any other girl and maybe I hadn't noticed this before but she was pretty in her own way.

Slowly I felt my eyes shifting from the stars to her. The other boys had been right about her 'alethic' body and it was something that appealed to me. This and her connection with me was enough for me to realize I might have judged wrong about her from the beginning. Someone like her is worth the world.

I was about to try and make a move on her when we heard people walk in the garden below us. It sounded like my brother and Miyako and we watched as the couple got comfortable. '' I bet you that you can't hit Boomer with your socks before he kisses her.'' Kaoru challenged me and who was I to back down from a challenge? ''Bet you twenty bucks that I can do it….twice.''

Let's say my little brother wasn't amused by my action and after his confrontation with me, Kaoru left to go home with Miyako. I went home with my little brother and he couldn't stop talking about Miyako but for once I didn't mind him talking about girls and let him.

We noticed Brick was still awake and he was checking the traps we had set in the city. None of them had been activated and I was sure he wondered how the thieve knew we hadn't placed a trap in the National Museum. I guess we will never know.

''Butch…were exactly where you last night? Katsu missed you when the robbery took place.'' Shit! I should have known that I had to stay with my brothers. That is why Katsu asked me what I had been doing as well. ''I was talking to Kaoru on the roof. You can ask her if you don't believe me.''

Brick narrowed his eyes at me while Boomer jumped on the chair next to me and crossed his arms. ''So you were on the roof with Kaoru and both of you left alive?'' Boomer asked me only to earn a glare from me. Brick, however, had other ideas. ''That's because Butch here likes Kaoru a lot more than he tells us. Jealous behavior, continuously checking her out…I think he is starting to fall in love with her.''

I narrowed my eyes at Brick and growled some noises his way. Instead of getting angry he stayed calm and told us what was on his mind. '' I do think it's strange all of us are liking these three girls that appear out of nowhere. Yes, Takaaki knows them but I keep having this feeling that he's hiding something from us about these girls.'' He told us before he moved his eyes from the ground towards us.

Instead of answering something useful Boomer had noticed something else. ''You like Momoko?'' Brick leaned back in his chair and nodded yes. ''I don't know… I guess she makes me feel happy, wanted and there are these feelings that make me aware of not only love but also a possible weakness. What if they were hired by Katsu and Takaaki is keeping this from us?''

I blinked as I thought back about everything I had told Kaoru on that roof. Shit, I had trusted Takaaki…''I told Kaoru about my incident with Mojo…If she really works for him we will know it fast enough.'' My brother's eyes widen from surprise and worry. They both knew this could be the end of my freedom.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:** Saved by the boys

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

Sunday morning we trained but after lunch, the girls and I had a special address to visit. All of us were going to visit mister Dick Hardley now none of us had school. After my missed attempt we hadn't gotten any time so Momoko had the professor convinced that we were going to spy on the dark particle villains. It was the only way to escape his tight training schedule.

The girls and I had gotten a lot stronger already but the professor was convinced it wasn't enough. He knew the dark particle villains and we were not their equals yet. All of us are sure that we could beat all of them after this upcoming week.

Once we arrived at the address of mister Hardley we rang the doorbell and waited impatiently. After a few seconds a woman with black hair, greenish/yellow eyes and a black jumpsuit opened the door. Her smile was bright white and she looked a little unfriendly. ''Can I help you?''

Momoko took the lead and stepped in front of us to answer her. ''We are looking for Mr. Dick Hardley?'' The woman before us stopped smiling and crossed her arms over her chest. Her reaction was strange but did answer us. ''I'm sorry but the man you are trying to find no longer lives here. May I ask why you search for him?''

Momoko blinked a couple of times before she made an excuse. ''We heard he was a great researcher and we were hoping we could interview him.'' She lied, but the woman in front of us seemed to believe it.

We left a little disappointed but it was Kaoru who informed out about the mail box. Louisa Greenway was written on it. I guess he had moved before the professor had his new address. This left us at a dead end and we decided to go back to the lab.

* * *

Halfway we got a little distracted by the noise of a lot of buildings falling down. We ran towards the sours and looked in awn at the giant yellow ball the was bouncing around on Katsu's robot. ''The Amoeba Boys!'' Kaoru growled and she was ready to take action but looked at Momoko for a signal.

''I know we can beat them easily but if we give away our return now then the other villains will attack us and they can still beat us. The only other thing we can do is call the Rowdyruff Boys Z…'' Kaoru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. Momoko made a little pout and was overthinking everything. They made me giggle at their reaction. ''What's the matter? Don't you want two see Butch and Brick again?'' I teased a little to get their attention.

Momoko took out her phone and was about to text Brick when the yellow ball lost his balance while bouncing on Katsu and bounced into the direction of the lake. Like a game of pin ball, it drowned into the lake after it had crashed into a few buildings on his way down.

All of us girls were surprised but we didn't mind it at all. Momoko placed her phone back in her pocket and we resumed our way back to the lab. We hadn't expected any more trouble but when we were just a few blocks further we walked into the Ganggreen Gang.

I watched as Ace and his gang surrounded us and something told me this wasn't a good thing. ''You are the girl that is dating that Rowdyruff Boys Z Boomer, right? That's interesting… I don't think he would want you to get hurt right?'' As Ace said this, Kaoru jumped between him and me. She rolled up her sleeves and made fists of her hands.

''If you dare to touch my friend I will kick your ass to the moon.'' Ace wasn't impressed but he didn't come any closer. He just walked around us and so did the rest of his gang. They were observing us and we turned so our backs would be against each other.

Without the gang or Kaoru noticing, I saw from the corner of my eyes that Momoko had her phone in her hand again. She was calling someone and If I had to guess who then it would be Brick. If he would hear the Ganggreen Gang threatening us I was sure they would come to our rescue.

They were about to attack us when we heard a bang, like a plane that was suddenly going faster than the sound barrier. The Gang stopped in their tracks and all of them looked in panic at Ace. They must have recognized the sound from previous fights and knew what was coming for them.

Within 2 seconds Brick, Butch, and Boomer arrived at our left side. The circle that the Ganggreen Gang had made around us broke up on that side and they quickly ran towards Ace his side. ''Ace, we talked about this before…'' Brick said as he walked towards the gang.

While I was glad the boys were here, Momoko seemed to frown as she closed her phone and watched Brick. Something was going on in that mind of her and I wondered what it was. Luckily the gang left after that and no fighting got involved.

Brick relaxed and smiled friendly to Momoko. ''Sorry, Ace is a little hard headed'' he said as walked towards Momoko and crossed his arms as well. Momoko gave him a more sinister look but his smile made her forget about the thoughts she previously had.

''It's okay, they didn't do anything to us.'' Momoko said before she tried to walk to me. Brick had grabbed her hand and had stopped her from walking away. He was obviously on to something. ''We don't work for free remember?''

Momoko looked a little stunned and so did Kaoru and I. Momoko had told us that he had helped her for free the last time and so we were a little surprised until we heard Brick his stomach growl. He hadn't eaten today and Momoko was suddenly understanding what was going on. ''How about a fast food dinner?''

Brick and his brothers agreed without a single thought and I giggled again. ''You guys don't need to rescue us for food. Just ask us when you are hungry.'' I told them before we headed to the first place we could eat.

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

We gave the boys their food and ate until suddenly my phone rang. On the display stood 'the professor' and I quickly left the table with the excuse that my dad was calling.

The professor was quite angry at me for visiting Louisa Greenway. We didn't know it, but apparently the woman was the new mayor of the city and she had called the professor for information about us. She didn't trust us and wanted Katsu to investigate us…

When I came back to the table, Miyako and Boomer were sharing an ice cream and Kaoru and Butch were talking about the track record they were going to break this upcoming week. Brick watched as I walked closer and seated down next to him.

We stayed quiet and I couldn't help but smile satisfied at him. ''What are you thinking about?'' He asked as he smiled back at me and it made me smile even brighter. ''How I'm going to win from you at our next game of chess.'' I said triumphantly. Everyone's attention turned to us two and then Brick said something that surprised me. ''Let's make this a little more interesting...how about a bet?''

My eyes widen from surprise. If I could ask anything if I won then I could ask him out on a date and I really wanted that. Doubt began to control my mind again. I couldn't force him to love me right? Asking him on a date like this was probably not a good idea. ''Sure, name your prize.''

Brick looked at his brothers for a second and then took a deep breath before he turned to me again. ''If I win I want you to go on a date with me.'' Kaoru spilled out her drink and Miyako covered her mouth from excitement while I tried to hold back my enthusiasm. Now he was offering this I had to ask something that would still make me happy if I won. I still needed to test his skills.

It took me a few seconds but then I smiled brightly as well. ''But if you lose you have to show me your house'' We gave each other a handshake and made the deal in front of our friends. If I could see where they lived I was sure I could get to know Brick even better….although that date would give me much more than just information.

When Wednesday arrived Brick and I started our chess match. Both of us had been looking forwards to this the last two days and we were both eager to win. He started off strong but once I came a few pieces ahead he seemed to realize I had made progress once more. He was literally giving his all to me from the second half and we were both loving it.

Brick was smart and it took me all my knowledge to keep ahead of him. He was surprised I was able to stay this close to him and eventually I was glad we got a tie. ''That means we both get what we wanted.'' He said in a seductive tone and I blushed bright red at the thought of going on a date with him.

''Fine…I'm free on Friday evening. You can pick me up at my home around dinner time?'' Brick agreed and held onto my hand that was laying on the table. I guess he really does make me feel special.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

Today Butch, Shou and I were going to try and break the track record. The boys were getting along and that alone was suspicious to me. Butch was way too calm and even though I knew he was still getting mentally tortured I had a feeling he was doing this just for me.

Momoko, Miyako, Brick and Boomer were watching from the sidelines as a little adrenaline began to rush through my veins. I really wanted to nail this one and I was going to give everything I got. Looking at my team I was confident that they would help me to victory.

We were going to get in line when Butch stepped up to me and said something I hadn't expected from him. ''How about you give me a little reward after the race? I might run faster knowing a kiss was waiting for me at the finish.''

My perplex expression must have told him more than he really needed to know because he walked away smiling a little sadistic. ''I haven't forgotten about the color of your face last Saturday'' He yelled hard enough for everyone to hear except for shou. Thank god my brother didn't hear that else he would surely make my life a living hell.

I doubted if this really was what I wanted but I did like Butch and this record meant the world to me. Last time this record got broken it was by me and two other guys who just slowed me down. This time we could set the ultimate record.

When we finally started, the first few laps alone were enough to shatter all the previous records. None of us was holding back and before I had even realized it, Butch, Shou and I had set a new school record.

We celebrated it by cheering and a new school-cup with the record and our names on it. I knew I still had to repay Butch with a 'kiss' but he was smart enough not to kiss me before my brother. Shou eventually left us as he ran another round with the trophy.

Brick and Boomer were still watching Shou and hadn't even noticed Momoko and Miyako had joined me. That was a good thing because Momoko almost gave away our secret before Butch. ''Nicely done Kaoru, you broke your old record.'' I made a few signals but it had already left her mouth before she got what I meant.

My face got red and I looked at Butch to see if he understood what was going on. My old tack record dated back to the year I had vanished. If he knew I was the same girl he would probably tell it to Brick and then I was in deep shit.

Luck was at my side as Butch only roughly pulled me towards him and placed his lips forcefully on mine for a good 5 seconds. Momoko was stunned but Miyako stayed calm and smiled satisfied. I guess one way or another she had seen this coming.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:** telling the family

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

When school ended Momoko gave me and Kaoru a special mission. You see, Louisa Greenway got a little too suspicious about us and with Katsu also investigating us now, we were limiting our time at the lab.

If our families knew about our return then it was easier to stay away from the lab and maintain our cover. I had no idea how my grandmother was going to react but it made me happy to see her in good health, sitting on the doorstep.

''Grandmother?'' I asked her, only to have her stand up and hug me. For a woman in her eighties she was holding on very tightly and I couldn't help but hold on just as tight. ''I'm so sorry for leaving you grandmother,'' I said with tears in my eyes, but when she noticed I was sad she stopped hugging me and dried my tears.

''It's okay sweetheart. The paranormal fortuneteller from a few blocks away told me you were coming home today. She always tells me what you are doing and how you are doing. I'm proud of you my child.'' I gave my grandmother another hug before we went inside and talked about all the secrets I had and my potential relationship with Boomer. She found him cute and was sure he would be a good guy for me.

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

As I walked towards the condo with Shou I got a little nervous. My parents always had an important role in my life and I didn't want them to freak out. Shou was the first one to step in the house and called my father and mother for a conversation in the living room.

Once they arrived I came around the corner with a small smile. ''Guess how's back?!'' I said to get their attention. When they looked at me their eyes widen from surprise but my dad also smiled a worried smile.

My mom was quick to hug me and don't ask me why but I cried with her. I had missed them so much! And I was glad my dad gave me a hug after I had cleared my eyes of those unwanted tears. They found it unreal that I was back and patiently listened to everything I had to tell them. Eventually they were just glad I was back and everything returned back to normal.

My dad told me stories about all the wrestling fights I had missed over the years and they made me feel so good. I had really missed my family and their adventures in the wrestling world. There was one thing more I missed…or should I say, one person? Dai wasn't home and it made me wonder where he could be.

''And Dai? Is he off to college?'' I asked, only to have my parents look at each other before they focused back on me. Doubt was written on their faces but I guess they did trust me enough to give me the honest explanation.

''While you were away Dai discovered that strange things were going on the city. The mayor we have now is very corrupt and Dai is undercover to investigate it all. We trust you as both Kaoru and Buttercup, so please keep this secret between us.'' My mom said and I agreed. I never wanted my brother in danger. It did make me think though. If the Mayor was corrupt and she had given the initial call for firing Takaaki and hiring Katsu…could it be that she had something to do with the blackmailing of the Rowdyruff boys Z?

''I think Blossom and Bubbles do need to know this. We are running an investigation on the Rowdyruff boys Z and we believe someone is trying to frame them. In our search we ran into Louisa Greenway and I don't think that was a coincidence.'' My parents and Shou were surprised but agreed that if it was necessary, I would tell everything to my friends.

That night I snuck out and went to Miyako's house. Momoko was there too and she not only believed my story, she also had some information about the Mayor that confirmed this. ''Her last name wasn't always Greenway. Until three years ago her last name was Hardley. She changed it but according to the information I have she never divorced him or broke up with him.''

We were happy with this information but we didn't have a plan yet. Momoko went home to think about our next move and I left as well. Staying alone with Miyako right now meant she was endlessly going to talk about Boomer and I wasn't in the mood for that.

It was dark and that didn't bother me. What did bother me was that someone was following me in the shades and his skills were awful. I turned around and crossed my arms before I spoke out his name. ''Katsu…I know you are following me, get out of the shadows or I will break your arms next time I do see you.''

The boy reluctantly complied and walked up to me with his hands held high. ''Just doing my job…The mayor doesn't get much visitors, especially not visitors who date the source of all evil…'' He mumbled before he looked down to the ground. Now I didn't want to yell at him but I did feel my sense of justice stopping me from walking away. He needed to leave Butch and his brothers alone!

''Katsu, those boys are not evil and I am not dating Butch,'' I said without taking a single step. Katsu walked towards me and noticed just a few inches away from that he almost bumped into me. He stopped in his tracks and looked up to me. I could see in those clear eyes of his that he was tired. Tired of not getting the big lead to arrest the Rowdyruff boys Z.

''I don't know what's more unlikely Kaoru…Butch not being evil or you not dating him. You two can think as one, have a lot in common and although I would like to deny this myself…you two do like each other.'' This made me frown but I knew he was right. I did like Butch way too much for my own good. It was scary that another person could make me feel so strong and yet so weak when he was away. I never needed anyone so this was definitely a surprise to me.

Katsu ended up walking me home while I summed up all the reasons to the boys their innocence. He listened and stayed polite while he thought about all my answers. When we arrived at my home I had this feeling that Katsu didn't know what to do anymore and gave him a rub on his back. ''You will be okay. Justice always finds its way or Karma will fuck it up for you.'' With that said I stepped inside and Katsu went home, not knowing we hadn't been alone during our entire walk.

Next day I left early for school and to my surprise Butch was waiting for me on the sidewalk before my home. He was a little irritated and leaned against the building when I came up to him. I raised my arms to ask him what was going on and he replied rather quickly. '' We are not dating?''

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I suddenly began to understand that he had eavesdropped on my conversation with Katsu yesterday. ''No, you never asked me! And why the fuck were you even there? It was after midnight. Shouldn't you have been in bed?''

He rolled his eyes before he roughly grabbed my arm, only to pull me close to him. With our faces only inches away from one another it was hard to deny there wasn't something going on between us. Their was this gravitational pull that made sure I refused to step away from him and stared into those clear dark green eyes.

''Maybe I just like to stalk you or maybe I was concerned because you weren't home when I dropped off your part for our assignment last night.'' He said before his lips brushed against mine. I knew Shou was coming this way too and I stepped away from Butch.

When I turned around I saw my brother standing there and he was not happy. ''Seriously Kaoru? You could date any guy and you end up with this here?'' I blushed and looked back at Butch who seemed satisfied with this outcome. Goddammit! He tricked me in this. ''Still, we are not dating!'' I said to make clear we are not an official thing. Butch laughed and started walking towards school. I ran up to him and watched as he gave me this sly look. '' We are not official…..yet''

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

I hadn't slept last night and the nights before as my mind was too busy processing too many things about Momoko and her friends. Yes, I did like Momoko a lot but there was just something about her that I recognized.

Sure the girls weren't hired by Katsu. If Kaoru would have told Katsu about Butch his past then I was sure he would have been arrested already. Still there was just something about Momoko and her friends that made me worry. I had no idea if this was because I too was a little scared to let her in my life. She is the very first person I have genuine feelings for.

Then there was the part of me that knew it also meant Momoko was my only weakness. For her, I was willing to do anything and I don't want her to get hurt because of me. The Ganggreen Gang got too close to them last Sunday. They wanted revenge and Ace was quick to connect the girls with us. I don't know how far I was going to go if they got their hands on her.

I looked at the red rose I had arranged for our date Friday evening. Momoko coming to my house after the date also made me quite nervous. What if she saw something she didn't like? And why the hell did she want to know where I live?

Blinking at the ceiling at a couple of times didn't calm me down and I turned on my left side. Maybe I could test if she was lying about something to me, but how? Was there a way that she would open up to me and tell me everything about her life?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:** being followed

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

When I walked to the park after school, I got joined by Dylan. He was asking me if I had enjoyed his party last weekend and I told him I had a great night. I told him about the music, the dancing and about my walk with Boomer.

''Are you and Boomer a thing?'' He asked me as we seated down on a bench in the park. I smiled and told him the truth about me and Boomer. ''We love each other very much but we aren't officially a couple yet. I am waiting for him to ask me'' I said with a small blush as I thought about my Boomer.

It was strange that Boomer and I weren't an official couple yet but I didn't mind waiting for him. I have no doubt he loves me as much as I love him. He probably doesn't want to rush me into things and I'm glad he takes his time.

''And Momoko? There are some rumors about her and Brick going on a date this weekend..'' He told me a little too interested. I guess he liked Momoko but Momoko was really into Brick and I was sure their date would succeed. ''Yes, Momoko and Brick are going on a date tomorrow. She had a crush on him and I was surprised he asked her on a date first.''

Dylan was disappointed but he did seem to accept it. He slowly began to smile and looked to the playground in front of us. ''So all of you new girls have the hots for the Rowdyruff boys Z?'' I confirmed and watched as a few little girls were blowing Bubbles. Dylan typed something into the memory pad on his phone and then closed it before I could see what he had been doing.

I shook my head and we talked for a few more minutes. Then he left and I stayed alone at the park to watch the little kids and even teach them a few tricks. They made me smile from joy and I longed to the time I could transform again. Just twelve more days and we would announce our return.

Thinking about it I also realized I wanted to tell Boomer the truth about me being Bubbles but I had no idea when or how and what my friends were going to do. Would it shock him? Could he accept me once he knows I lied to him?

So many questions crossed my mind and I eventually ended up going home. At home, I helped my grandmother with her chores and we talked about my day at school. When we were done I actually wanted to leave and train at the lab but she convinced me to settle down with a cup of tea. My Grandmother had a gift for me and it wasn't something I had expected from her.

''This my darling is a good luck bracelet. I want you to have it. The future might get rough for you.'' I blinked and tilted my head to the left. I had no idea what she meant but I did get a little worried. My grandmother probably knew something I didn't know yet. Just like she knew about my time traveling.

I left after the tea, not knowing that the future would arrive a lot sooner than I thought. On my way to the lab, I had a feeling I was getting followed and looked around. I avoided ally's and empty streets until I had no other choice left.

I texted Momoko that I was coming to her house as it was only a few blocks away and a lot closer than the lab. I began to run like my life depended on it and looked back a couple of times. When I noticed no one was there I stopped running and scanned the street.

I was sure I didn't make this up and turned around to resume my way to Momoko. As I turned I saw someone in the corner of my eyes and I stepped back in surprise. Before I could scream I felt two strong arms around my torso while a third arm held a toxic cloth over my mouth. I passed out within a couple of seconds….

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

I was about to leave towards the lab for some training when I got a text from Miyako that worried me a little. _I am being followed and I am heading to your house_

I waited around fifteen minutes and then I texted Kaoru If she had heard something from Miyako. When I got a text back saying she hadn't talked to Miyako after school, I posted a message to Brick and asked him If Boomer knew where Miyako was. When he too answered that he didn't know I got really worried.

I called Kaoru and explained the text I had gotten from our friend. She too had her concerns about Miyako and she rushed over to my house while I waited for our Miyako. When Kaoru arrived before Miyako did I knew she was in deep trouble and began to think. Maybe she had run home instead of going to my house?

I called her grandmother but Miyako had left there over 45 minutes ago. Kaoru looked at me which desperation and so I said the one thing I had been thinking about these last few minutes. ''We should call the Rowdyruff boys Z. We can search a lot more ground if they help us.''

Kaoru sweat dropped and looked a little awkwardly at me. ''I know they might be a great help but I am broke and I can't pay them. I made a few bet's with Brick and he is merciless.'' I giggled at the comment, not only knowing Brick only took bet's if he was going to win them, but I also knew Kaoru could repay Butch in a different way.

''You can pay Butch with a kiss.'' I teased only to see Kaoru's cheeks redden a few seconds later. She didn't say anything though and took my phone from my hand. She called Brick and explained what was going on it. Within 5 seconds the Rowdyruff boys Z appeared on my doorstep and we walked out to greet them.

All of us split up and we promised to meet back at my house within an hour. I looked at Miyako's favorite park, the animal shelter and museum but no trace of her. This left me thinking about what could have happened. She said she was being followed but who would benefit by Miyako's disappearance?

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had been looking around the shopping malls in the city center. I don't know why but I had a feeling I was getting closer. Maybe it was instinct or maybe it was because I had this strange urge to look behind me?

Being paranoid wasn't my thing and I stopped looking for Miyako to face the person following me. It was only for my trained eye that I spotted a few green figures hiding in the crowd. Great! The Ganggreen Gang….just what I needed.

Without transforming, I could handle a lot but not five members of the strongest gang in this city at the same time. I was about to text Butch when I noticed there were only three of them and relaxed. I could handle them on my own as long as the other members didn't show up.

I turned around and looked in the reflection of the stores to see if they were indeed with three. I saw Ace, Weevil and Big Boy but no sign of the others and I was going to kick their ass if they were going to get any closer.

Walking further down the street I did get to wonder where Lunk and Ivy could be. What If they had Miyako and were guarding her? I turned around one more time but now I got face to face with Ace. He was still one head taller than me but I didn't get scared. I was prepared.

I stomped on his foot before I gave an elbow to the person behind me. Big Boy who I also had spotted felt my power in his stomach and he fell to the ground. Even without transforming, I had great strength and I was sure it had hurt him.

After turning my body a little I was able to intercept a kick from Weevil and caught both feet in my hands before I slingshot him away. Ace was still holding onto his 'probably' broken foot when Big boy had already jumped back onto his feet.

He attacked me with his fists and I could do nothing more than block them. His speed and strength were incredible, but without transforming, I wasn't faster nor stronger. This meant I had a small problem. If Ace or Weevil would assist him then I was going to lose this without transforming…

I felt my belt on my hips. I was still wearing it because we had planned to go training tonight, but was I really going to show them I was back? Sheer skills or luck is what happened next. Big Boy lost his balance and fell on the ground. He gave me a moment to breath and think.

Ace was heading my way and although I hated asking for help I knew that I needed someone in order to win. I quickly opened the group app on my phone that Momoko had made with the boys. Without looking at my screen I typed in _Ganggreen Gang, Meijijingu-Mae_ and hoped that at least someone would come my way.

Ace used his cards on me that I avoided with my fantastic skills. He and Big boy then closed in on me but before they could do something to me, I surprised myself and gave Ace a hook with my right arm that was the speed and strength of the old Buttercup. He fell unconsciously to the floor and it made Big Boy stop his attack on me as he was concerned about his leader.

I watched as Weevil ran up to Ace and felt his wrist. Behind me, a couple gusts of wind appeared and I turned around. It was Butch and his brothers and they were looking in awe at me. ''You knocked out Ace? That's so cool!'' Butch said as he walked up to me and inspected the damage on my opponent.

''They attacked me and I have this gut feeling they're the ones behind Miyako's disappearance.'' As those words left my lips the still remaining members of the gang flinched and looked at us in panic. Before I could do or say something Boomer had already launched himself on Big boy and threatened to skin him alive if he didn't tell him the location of Miyako. This made me see a side of Boomer I had never seen before, but I didn't mind it at all.

When Boomer got the location Brick and Boomer left to get Miyako, only to leave me behind with Butch. He gave an nasty look to Weevil, who quickly ran after Big Boy who had already left the street.

I smiled satisfied at Butch and as our eyes connected I could again feel this strange tingling in my stomach. His left arm found his way to my waste and he stepped even closer to me. My heart began to beat faster as he leaned in towards my lips and brushed his against mine. ''Time to pay up Kaoru.'' He said before he kissed me in front of everyone in the streets.

* * *

 **Boomer's P.O.V.**

I rushed over to Miyako when I saw her and hugged her tight. Brick was taking care of Ivy and Lunk, while I flew my still unconscious girl to her home. My worries only left me when she opened her eyes during my flight and blinked at me with her sleepy eyes. I stroked her face and kissed her to sleep again.

When I arrived at her home, her grandmother was already waiting for up in the doorpost. She helped me to lay Miyako in bed and she offered me something to drink and eat. I actually wanted to watch Miyako but since I was again hungry I went with her grandmother.

I had never thought I could have an interesting conversation with an old lady but what she brought up made me both interested and scared. ''I'm sure you will take good care of my granddaughter but the problem is that she always thinks about others and forgets herself. When I'm no longer around it's going to be your job to make sure she's happy and doesn't get overworked.

The future will throw many dangers at you two but remember she's always worth fighting for. What happened today is just the beginning of a new era. Nothing will be the same after this week.''


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:** Momoko's date

* * *

 **Brick's P.O.V.**

Miyako went home safely and I searched the city to bring Momoko the good news. I found her already on her way home and instead of warning her ahead, I flew down and grabbed her from the sidewalk before flying up with her.

In panic, she grabbed at my shirt before looking at who actually holding her. I smiled down at her but that didn't ease her mood. ''Brick! Put me back down on the ground!'' She demanded only to have me ignore her. Flying her home was five times as fast then walking and I really had other things to do tonight. Like the preparations for our date tomorrow.

Momoko gave me a stern stare while I smiled confidently back at her. She refused to say something to be but her hands clenched into my shirt told me she didn't trust me yet. ''Have I ever told you how much I love it that I can be myself around you? In my good moods or my bad ones you are always the one putting a smile on my face.''

Momoko's tight muscles relaxed as my words were somewhat helping her trust me. I gently placed her down on her feet when we arrived at her house and she turned towards me with her hands on her hips. ''Please don't do that in the future. I'm not a baby and I don't need to be carried around unless there is something physical wrong with me….but I guess that I am thankful for you guys to save Miyako so your action will be forgiven.'' She said with a little puppy dog pout. It was very cute and although I wanted to kiss her right now, I had promised myself I first wanted to go on that date with her. ''You're welcome and I am looking forward to tomorrow.'' With that said I flew up and towards my home. I had some preparations to make.

I forced Butch to clean the house while I thought about the best way to get as much out of Momoko as possible. Her intelligence was high enough to keep secrets from me and trick me if she wanted to. Momoko had been very open and friendly to me from the beginning but my instincts are ringing alarms around her these last days. The biggest problem with it is that my instincts have never been wrong before.

I searched my desk drawer for a little bottle with a psychoactive medication in it. As I rubbed my thumb over the small bottle I began to realize that I got this from Mojo when he had taken over Tokyo New Townsville. All this time I had been so focused on doing the right thing that I had forgotten about my past and everything that had happened back then. I wanted a better future for my brothers and me but I have never given them what they really deserved. I guess we never had luck at our side.

* * *

The next school day went by quickly and I began to lose my cool. Damn, I had really found my weakness and her name was Momoko. Even while I waited for her at her doorstep I swear my heart was beating heavily in my chest.

Momoko opened the door in a pink dress that came to her knees, a red sash around her waist and a white sleeveless jacket. She was wearing heels again but this time they were black and the heels were tiny. I was sure she could walk on them for hours.

I gave Momoko a red rose but instead of focusing on the rose she looked at the way I was dressed. I was wearing a suit that I had found in someone's garbage years ago. The red suit still looked brand new and I had saved it for a special occasion. Momoko seemed to be impressed and that was a good thing, right?

I took Momoko to the Molecular Bar in Chuo. I had saved the daughter of the restaurant owner form Sedusa's revenge in the past he told me he always had a place for me. I never asked him for anything but when I called him he was very happy that I was coming to his restaurant to eat. Unlike Momoko I was a little overdressed but I didn't mind it.

Momoko and I seated down at the bar and without any hesitation, I told her what had been on my mind these last few days. ''I was really looking forward to our date but there is something that keeps bothering me. You see I do think that Miyako and Boomer are a good couple but Kaoru and Butch ending up liking each other is a little too suspicious to me….What I am trying to say is that I don't know so much about you and I always have this feeling that you are keeping a lot from me.''

I saw Momoko think about what to answer me. Her faded smile didn't tell me anything yet and I prayed she would tell me with something. When she gently grabbed onto my hand I felt my hopes go up and I was happy to hear her answer me.

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

''Is there something I can do so you will trust me?'' I asked while I hoped this wasn't going to end our date. He looked relieved but also a little doubtful. Before I could process what was going on he took my hand and gave me a small bottle. ''It allows you to only speak the truth for the next five hours.''

 _Ow no._

I looked down at the bottle in my hands and thought of a few excuses. ''aren't these illegal?'' I asked him and he simply answered with yes. This made me a little worried and I asked another question to hopefully wiggle my way out of this. ''and side effects? I don't want to be drunk or do anything foolish.''

''No side effects.'' Brick said as he patiently waited for me to take the 'drug' and seeing he wasn't going on with this date without me taking this I had two options left. Stop the date or take the liquid and hope I don't start talking about the Powerpuff Girls Z.

''You can also leave if you don't want to drink it.'' I felt pressured and I made a decision that could change my faith. If I was going to drink this than I was sure Brick was going to know a lot about me and my friends. ''Okay, but promise me that you don't use this as an interrogation instead of a date. I do want to have fun….oh, and do not freak out if I get too enthusiastic about you.''

This last part made him frown but laugh at the same time. He hadn't expected that I think. ''Sure, I promise I will take good care of you'' I then opened the tiny bottle and placed it on my lips before I swallowed the substance. After that everything got foggy and I can't remember what we eat or what we had done the two hours after but I can remember us walking to Brick's home.

He and his brothers were actually living in the woods, a small part away from Fuzzy's area. Brick was enthusiastically talking about Butch's new record with Kaoru and Shou but that spirit faded when we stepped into his house. ''Seriously? Butch! I told you to clean this place!'' He yelled at his brother who was eating pizza in his underwear on the couch.

Butch raised his middle finger and continued eating. I pulled Brick out the room and asked him a question I had been willing to ask these last few minutes. ''Brick I can't remember what happened between the restaurant and arriving here. What did we talk about?''

Brick snapped out his angered mood but he looked at me with suspicion? ''What do you think we talked about?'' My eyes widen. O god I can't have told him about the girls and me. He wouldn't be here with me if I did right? ''Candy, our friends and how much I like you?''

Brick seated down at the kitchen table and told me to sit down as well. I did the same and felt myself getting a little nervous until he began to speak again. ''I know you sincerely love me but I keep having this feeling that there is still a big thing you keep hiding from me.'' Not knowing the potion was still doing its work I said something that I wished had never left my mouth.

''I am sorry. I never wanted to have secrets from you.'' Brick was surprised I had just told him what he wanted to hear and I swear I felt like a deer in headlights. He knew I had told him lies all this time and he wasn't happy with this outcome. Still, I felt that I had to say the right thing.

''Please let me explain. I only did this in your favor.'' I told him before I blocked his path to walk out on me. He was losing it and I got a scared. Luckily he calmed a little and began to think about my situation. Those five seconds of silence never took so long as now and I was glad he seated down again. ''You get 30 seconds''

I bit my lip and also seated down again. I had to play this smart. ''My friends and I have come back to Townsville to make sure justice serves. At first, we were keeping an eye on you three but although you three are capable of doing evil you have shown us that you only use your powers for good. Instead, we are now focused on who is trying to frame your brothers and you. We have a few dead ends and a lot of questions that we still have to solve. I have tried to contact Dick Hardley because I wanted to know what happened at that lab a few years back but I think it would be fair if you could tell me that yourself now you know I don't blame you for anything.

…..and about Katsu…He's an asshole. He gives heroes a bad name and should be ashamed of himself.''

Brick was emotionless. Like gears were still running inside his head. His blinking didn't help me think this was going to end good and I closed my eyes as I lost all hope that he would love me.

I only opened my eyes to feel someone hug me from behind. It was Boomer and he heard what I had last told to Brick and he believed me. This made me feel so good. ''She's telling the truth Brick, Miyako explained the same thing to me tonight.''

Brick made a face palm and I giggled softly at his reaction. Sure, Miyako was way too sweet to lie all the time and I guess she gave him a reasonable excuse. It wasn't like they had something big to hide like a murder?

''I don't like your lies Momoko but I do think we should work together. I have been thinking about the future and it's not looking brightly for us. Katsu is getting too much on my nerves and I want the fault accusations to stop.

The lab incident happened a year after Mojo Jojo's downfall. We had decided we wanted to be good and went to the Professor of the PPGZ for help. The mayor didn't allow him to help us and we got in contact with his colleague mister Hardley instead. At first, we thought he was helping us but as time passed things didn't feel right.

One day we came in for training and he placed us in these glass tubes. They began to steal our powers and life energy. If it hadn't been for his miscalculation of Butch his strength, he would have killed us.

Because he was powering himself with our powers while we escaped, his body deformed and grew a few tentacles. He attacked us like Mojo used to attack the Powerpuff Girls Z with his robot. We ended up defending ourselves and after his defeat, we retreated to this house.

I don't want to scare you and I don't want you to stop from helping to prove our innocence but Hardley is dangerous. I would rather have you far away from him. He is not the person that is trying to frame us because he is too big to imitate one of us.''

Brick and I talked about the other villains and possibility's without the company of Boomer and although this evening hadn't been what I had hoped it to be, we both went to sleep with a good feeling and a little midnight kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:** bate for the boys

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

When the girls and I met at the lab the next morning, Momoko told us everything she had talked about yesterday. I was glad she hadn't told them our secret and I was happy the boys actually wanted us to help them prove their innocence.

The professor had more for us then just training today and had told us not to transform yet. We patiently waited for his big reveal but we were surprised when Katsu walked in. '' Girls, Katsu wants to ask Kaoru something that I believe will affect all of you.'' The professor told us while Katsu stood before with the trophy of Kaoru, Butch, and Shou their new record.

Katsu turned the cup and showed us the names on it. ''Kaoru Matsubara has broken this record six years ago. Now I have searched anywhere but I can't find any information about the girl and no one else with the same name has ever lived in this city. So how did your name get on this prize?''

Kaoru looked at us as she knew she got busted by something as little as a competition. She had to tell him everything and we watched as she tried to bring it to him without him freaking out.

''Time travel.'' Two words. She had to explain everything to him and she only gave him these two words. I gave her a small poke with my elbow suggesting she told him a little more. She corrected herself quickly and we hoped he was going to take this well. ''We got hit by a gun that teleported us 6 years to the future.''

Katsu looked at the cup in his hands, then at us and then at the Professor. The professor smiled friendly at Katsu before he turned to us, girls. ''Katsu has sworn secrecy about everything he was going to learn about you in the next hour. I think it's time you show him the truth.''

Momoko stood up first and Kaoru and I followed. With a single swipe at our belt, we transformed into the Powerpuff girls Z before his eyes and he was stunned. Luckily he was also very enthusiastic. ''Seriously?! You're back? But how?'' He said with a big smile on his face. I had never seen Katsu this happy before and it made me smiled back at him.

''Mojo didn't kill us, he transported us to the future and now we are in training with the professor to match the villains in power again.'' Momoko explained as she rolled out her jojo playfully and caught it back up. Katsu placed the trophy down on the table and pointed out to Kaoru. ''I don't think you need to train. I saw Kaoru knock out Ace without even transforming…wait, I also saw you kiss Butch…''

We turned to Kaoru, who scratched her back with a faint blush on her cheeks. ''Well there is nothing wrong with kissing someone you like..'' She said in her defense. Katsu was less happy with this outcome and looked at the professor for answers. The Professor was nice enough to answer that question for us and took away Katsu's attention. ''I don't like them dating the boys but they do have a point with the falls acquisitions. On the day of Dylan's party I know Miyako, Momoko and Kaoru have stayed with their counterpart and still a robbery took place. The Rowdyruff boys Z are really being framed Katsu.''

He was thinking about the possibility but no names came to him. ''So I'm back at square one? Or are the Powerpuff girls Z going to help me?'' His pleading look to us was heartbreaking and I stepped up to him while I gave him a hug. ''Sure but we still want to train this week and you need to do your job with honor and respect.'' He agreed and thanked us a million times. He needed a break and with us around he could finally get that well deserved vacation. I hope it will help him enjoy life a little more and worry less about our not so perfect world.

* * *

We trained Saturday and Sunday morning but now we were going to visit the boys in the afternoon. In-between I went home to take a hot shower and walk towards the forest where I would meet up with Momoko and Kaoru.

I was half way when I felt my senses kicking in again. Last time I had this feeling the Ganggreen Gang grabbed me and I immediately turned around to see if it was them again. The streets were way to quiet for a group to stay unnoticed and I shook my head before I resumed my way to the forest.

Half an hour later I arrived at the meeting point where Momoko and Kaoru were going to meet me. It was strange but I waited way too long for them to come. I began to doubt myself of being in the right location and looked at the instructions on my mobile phone. If I hadn't left my belt at home then I could have located them, if they were wearing their belts as well.

I called Momoko and it rang a few times but she didn't pick up. Kaoru's went straight into voice mail and I began to get really worried. I hadn't thought about calling the boys as I knew it was very unlikely for the two girls to disappear at the same time. Instead, I called Kuriko and she told me Momoko had left for me more than an hour ago. Shou told me the same thing about Kaoru and that was when I did began to panic.

Now I did call the Rowdyruff boys Z and they quickly came to me. Boomer and Butch tried to talk courage into me but I could feel in my guts that this was bad. Brick was thinking the same thing, I could see it written on his face. Something bad was going through that mind.

''They found our weakness and now everyone is going to use it against us.'' He mumbled before he turned away from his brothers and me. This didn't help me at all and I hoped he would come up with a good plan. ''Boomer, bring Miyako to her home and lock her up in her room. Then come back to us and help us search the city for Momoko and Kaoru.''

Boomer did as Brick asked him and safely brought me home. I went to my room but instead of locking myself up and went to the closet to get my belt. My friends were in danger and I didn't mind giving away our secret if it could safe them.

Going into that closet was a big mistake. In it, someone had been waiting for me. Green fire and greenish with yellow snake eyes were the last thing I can remember before I passed out.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again I noticed Kaoru and Momoko sitting next to me. Momoko was looking at me with pleading eyes and Kaoru was angrily staring at someone or something outside our glass cube. She was leaning against the wall and had a small streak of blood on her cheek like she was cut with a sharp object.

''Where am I? What are we doing here?'' I asked Momoko who was happy I was finally full conscious again. She pointed out to the lady standing next to a giant ugly octopus man? ''Louisa and Dick Hardley''

I blinked a couple of times as I could only ask one thing. ''What? why?'' I asked my friend Momoko who stood up and pointed out to the screen Louisa and Dick was looking at. It showed the Rowdyruff boys Z still searching the city for Momoko and Kaoru. They probably hadn't noticed my disappearance jet.

''It has been Louisa who has been trying to frame the boys because if they would get arrested Dick would have a written permission to steal their powers. Luckily for the boys Louisa her plan didn't work out and now she's trying out plan B…using us as bate for the boys'' Momoko told me as I stood up as well.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and wondered how exactly Louisa knew even Momoko was dating Brick. Her job of Mayor was way too busy to keep an eye out on all of us. None of us were official couples and sure Kaoru had kissed Butch on national tv but Boomer and I had been very discreet and Momoko had only been on one date…

That was when it suddenly hit me. ''Dylan…he knew about all of us dating and he noted it in his phone after he talked with me about our relationships with the boys. He also knew when Katsu couldn't spot Butch at his party and has probably helped Louisa with her plans before.'' I told Momoko who immediately agreed and crossed her arms. She had no plan and was helplessly waiting for the boys to come although It would get them in danger.

When Dick made a call to Brick with Momoko's phone I was able to hear how calm Brick reacted. I was sure he did have a plan and he was coming here prepared. I just hoped all of them would be okay because Dick looked like a tough kill and Louisa her swords looked razor sharp.

When the boys arrived Butch and Boomer fought Dick while Louisa focused on Brick. It seemed to be an endless fight and us girls could do nothing more than watch and cheer for our guys. So when Louisa broke her two flaming swords she showed Brick a remote and told him she was going to kill us with poisons gas if he and his brothers didn't stop fighting.

They complied and Dick simply wrapped his tentacles around their bodies before he placed them into these glass tubes. He turned on the machine and we watched as the boys slowly began to lose their powers. The boys were more concerned about us but instead of letting us go, Louisa had other plans. '' I can't use any eyewitnesses with the upcoming election….so...bye bye'' She told us before she pressed the remote and a thick blueish gas began to fill our cube.

I began to cough and so did my friends for the first few seconds but then Kaoru made no more sounds. Momoko stopped a few seconds after and I began to lose all hope. That was until I suddenly felt someone pulling me out of the cube.

Rubbing my irritated eyes helped me focused on the person before me and I vaguely recognized him before Kaoru gave him a hug. Dai had a beard now and he was wearing glasses but he still looked a lot like his dad.

I was about to thank him for saving us when Momoko yelled a plan to us. ''We don't have much time. Dai you need to call Katsu, his robot might be the only thing strong enough to defeat Dick now. Girls we need to distract Louisa and Dick and turn off that machine as fast as possible.''

Dai vanished from my sight as he made the call while my friends and I had stormed off towards the middle of the giant room. The only thing between us and the control panel were the two criminals in front of us. Officially they weren't Dark particle villains but their strength and speed told me otherwise.

Without our belts, we couldn't stand a chance against them and still we were going to try and make a run for that control panel. ''I can fight Louisa. She got me once but she's not taking me down twice.'' Kaoru suddenly said as she picked up one of Louisa's broken swords from the ground.

Momoko and I got ready to face Dick Hardley with just the two of us and he was fast with those extra arms of his. He had me and Momoko in no time and if it hadn't been for a giant robot crashing through the roof I was sure he would have killed us.

Knowing Katsu had difficulty choosing and focusing on more than one person or task, Momoko yelled at him what he had to do. ''Free the boys! Then come and help us!'' Katsu used his robotic fist to shatter all the glass tubes of the boys and although the boys were still breathing and alive they were still unconscious.

Katsu's robot was having great difficulty fighting Dick after that but when Dick dropped Momoko and I he had made a big mistake. We gathered a few strong and thick iron wires and slowly began to wrap them around Dick's feet while he fought with the robot. It took him just a few tries until Dick found it difficult to move and looked down. Staring at his feet was enough distraction for Katsu to give him a right hook that actually took him out. Kaoru by now had proven to be a match to Louisa but when she saw her husband go down she made a run for her own freedom and ran away from the fight.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23** _the confession_

* * *

 **Momoko's P.O.V.**

We brought the boys to the lab and told the professor what had happened. He was glad to know the truth and healed the boys with his equipment. We smiled as they looked around in awe and began to realize they were still alive. I had never seen Boomer smile as bright but Brick looked rather concerned. ''What's wrong?''

He hated himself for saying this to me, but he still said it. '' It's better if you girls stay away from us, we will only get you in danger.'' I hugged him tight and whispered something to him that made him smile again. ''Maybe we like danger...''

He did cross his arms tough and looked at me with a stern look. ''Miyako got kidnapped twice in the last three days alone. You can't guarantee me that won't happen again.'' He told me hard enough for everyone else to hear. Kaoru disagreed with him but only her face was looking his way. Her body was leaning towards Butch and her right hand was still messing up Butch his hair. '' How about a bet seeing you boys love those so much. If we don't get kidnapped in the next week you three need to accept us for who we are and the secrets we might carry with us.''

Brick looked at his brothers and agreed not knowing that he had no chance of winning that bet, but what he asked in return made me a little bit nervous. ''But if you do get kidnapped you need to pay us for your rescue and do everything we ask of you.'' I frowned wondering what could be behind it, but my friends and I agreed. We were just going to wear our belt from now on and nothing could go wrong right?

* * *

The next 6 days passed quickly and due to mostly school hours and training at the lab, we hadn't even gotten into trouble… yet. That was until we noticed a yellow ball was hopping down the streets of Townsville New Tokyo and the Ganggreen Gang was making a mess of the city again. We girls looked at each other and knew there was only one thing to do left.

 _''_ _Rolling Bubbles''_

 _''_ _Hyper Blossom''_

 _'_ _'Powered Buttercup''_

As we flew high above the city we saw a lot of people stare and point our colored streaks. They began to cheer and laugh as we rushed towards the Yellow ball that the Amoeba Boys again had formed. It was fairly easy to beat them up and got them transforming into their little selves.

Then we took off towards the Ganggreen Gang. They were very surprised to see us but thanks to the hard training of the Professor we were able to defeat them within a twenty-minute fight. The victory was sweet and the people around us looked relieved as we gave them back their stolen stuff.

The media found us in a matter of seconds and they had a lot of questions to ask us. Eventually, we decided to hold a press conference at the lab where we told everyone we were sorry we had vanished. We promised to again protect the city from now on and thanked Katsu and the Rowdyruff boys Z for taking care of the city while we were gone.

I had no idea what Brick or his brothers would think about the return of the Powerpuff girls Z but tonight at midnight our deal would be sealed and that meant they had to accept us no matter what. Although I had the idea that Brick wouldn't hate me for being a Powerpuff girl Z.

* * *

That night, I was walking towards Brick his home when I felt a gust of wind around me. When suddenly a burglar with red hair stopped before me, I laughed. ''Brick, what are you doing?'' I asked with a giggle as he walked up to me.

He took off his mask and gave me the evilest look he had ever given me. ''I don't like to lose bets.'' Okay, he was going to kidnap me himself but wasn't that against the rules. Wait, we didn't make any rules!

Instead of running away I slabbed him with my purse and moved out of his way. He was surprised but with his superpowers, he simply grabbed my wrist and lifted me off the ground. Without saying anything he brought me to his room. I stayed a little speechless and watched as he seated down in his chair with a smile. He tapped on his lap and I rolled my eyes before I did what he wanted me to do, a deal was a deal.

He began to kiss me. First in my neck, then my lips and before I had realized it I was French kissing him. We continued for a few minutes but then stopped as the clock hit midnight. ''So, what's the big secret you have been having from me?'' Brick asked with a very curious look on his face. I suddenly felt a little nervous and wanted to get off his lap but Brick held on tight. I wasn't going away from him without telling him my secret right now.

''I…uh…well remember how you found it strange we appeared out of nowhere. Well, that's because we got shot by a gun that teleported us six years into the future.'' Brick was relaxed and he hadn't connected me to Blossom so far. This was the reason I continued talking.

''Now you might have noticed this but there are some other people who reappeared after a six-year absent. That's because I'm one of them. I'm Blossom the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z.'' I felt a little anxious while telling him this but I was relieved he didn't look mad at me. He did stay quiet for some while and that didn't help my nerves.

Suddenly he smiled carefully and pulled me closer. '' I don't mind you being Blossom. It is a little strange knowing I am dating a girl with the same intellect and powers as me but as long as you don't boss me around I'm cool.''

* * *

 **Miyako's P.O.V.**

I was already at Boomer his room and he had bought champagne for children to celebrate our secret free life after tonight. We heard a lot of noises and had told me, his brothers actually went as far as kidnapping my friends, just to prove they were right.

I crawled up against Boomer and we shared our little but warm blanket. ''To us and a brighter future,'' he said as he moved his glass against mine. We didn't look at our glasses but we looked at each other hoping it would give us good luck. It was now or never but I had no idea how to bring this the best way to him. Instead of telling him I was Bubbles I transformed into his room and showed him I was her.

He didn't know what to say and I seated down next to him again. When I saw he wasn't changing I kissed him softly on the lips and held his hands. ''I'm still the same girl Boomer and I love you'' Then it stayed quiet for a while and I felt a little uneasy. Luckily he did answer me back. ''I love you too''

* * *

 **Kaoru's P.O.V.**

I had no idea what the other girls and boys had been doing but Butch had been very creative with his part of the deal. Now I would like to say that he dressed me up in a skirt or made me clean but we did something that's the extreme part of the deal….Let's just say that I wanted it myself else I wouldn't have done it….

We were still lying on top of his bed covers but we hadn't said a single word after it. He was happy and satisfied and so was I but I still hadn't told him my secret. I took a deep breath and just blurted it out. ''I am Powered Buttercup''

Gears began to turn in that head of his but a real connection wasn't there. I rolled onto my belly and moved some strands of hair out my face. ''I am the Green Powerpuff girl. The one you liked to work on her nerves when you were little.''

Butch moved one of the strands of hair behind my ear that had gotten back to his old position as I talked to him. Butch was calm but he suddenly looked a little restless in his eyes. ''Seriously?''

''Yes, but there is still something else I wanted to tell you.'' Butch and I seated up straight and he watched as I gave him a blue gun. I had found it somewhere in his house and had recognized it from when Mojo shot me.

''You shot Mojo with this gun didn't you?'' He agreed but he gave me this confused look as he had no clue where I was going with this. It made me smile and happy that I was finally going to take away that struggle he had carried for years.

''Mojo didn't kill me or my friends. He teleported us to the future with this gun and that means that if you shot him with the same gun he will also re-appear six years later.'' Butch didn't seem to realize it at first but then his jaw dropped and he looked very relieved.

Then he began to smile before he hugged me tight and squeezed my away his hand and narrowed my eyes at him. He was just as annoying as before but at least now he was smiling at me while teasing me.

I rolled away from him before I got dressed to meet my friends in the living room. We had promised that we were going to meet in the Living room a few minutes after twelve and I was glad Butch followed me downstairs.

Momoko, Miyako, and their counterparts were already waiting for us and watched as we seated down a little awkwardly. Luckily Momoko wanted to speak and pulled all attention to her. ''Brick and I talked about a partnership and seeing how well all of us get along I agreed and asked the professor for permission. From tomorrow not only the Powerpuff girls Z but also the Rowdyruff boys Z will protect this city.''

We celebrated our new ''partnership'' and dared to dream ahead of us. No matter what the future is going to hold in store for us, we are going to face it with pride. Because from now on the day will be saved…..Although that might be the start of another story.

* * *

 **It was a short story and I don't know if I will make a sequel but I had a lot of fun writing this. More ideas are spinning in my mind and who knows, I might upload a new PPGZ story pretty soon.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to favorite and review ^^**

 **(all feedback is welcome)**


End file.
